The Unexpected
by gigga
Summary: Five years after the "street accident" in New York, Zan awakes and sets off in a search for Ava, finding Tess in the process. As they join forces against Rath they find that friendship/love can happen in the most unexpected places.3rd in my Roswell series
1. Prologue

**Disclamer: **I do not own Roswell, it's concept, or it's characters but I wish I did. Only the story and new characters are mine.

**A/N: **I will be referring to the dupe Zan as Zander so not to confuse him with Tess' son Zan, as well as to give him an idenity away from Zan on Antar.**  
**

**Prologue**

The small hut was dim; only the sunlight that filtered through the surrounding trees into the singular window cast small specks of lights, giving the room an amber glow. She moved through the small area and came to the cot, her eyes landing on the picture that lay next to the man she'd cared for, for months now. As she stared down, her mind brought her back to the day when the woman in the picture became more than just a photograph.

_The old homeless woman walked down the street holding a large shopping bag. As she sees a shiny barrette flashing from the cement, she stops to pick it up._

"_This will go nicely with my collection," she speaks aloud to herself and then crosses the street, heading towards a row of abandoned and unused buildings._

_She looks up to see a young blonde woman with a tall dark haired man, staring at one of the buildings. She continues to watch, drawn to the mysterious man who reminds her so much of the man who waits at her make shift home for her. After a moment, a young woman with long brown hair emerges and takes the man's hand, leading him to a van that is parked directly in front of the building; leaving the blonde still staring intensely at the worn structure._

"_Ava," the brunette called out of the van's window before the petite blonde finally turned away as well and joined them, before the vehicle drove off into the distance._

"_Ava," the woman repeated thoughtfully before turning the corner and walking towards a metal fence with a hole in it. She stopped to pick up an abandoned skateboard before climbing through the hole and walking down the dirt hill. She followed the sandy path through the overgrown grass and trees before finally coming to a shack amidst the weeds. _

"_It's Patty," she proclaimed as she entered the tiny shelter. "I think I saw her today."_

It had been three years since she'd seen the young girl enter the van and she was no closer to knowing who she was or how exactly she'd been connected to the man who literally fell into her life five years ago.

Patty walked over to the cot where a man covered in a tan cocoon-like web laid. She picked up the picture beside him and turned it over, reading what she could of the smudge writing.

"Dear Zander," she looked down at him, and then back to the unreadable line, scanning to the clear words. "Always, Ava." She smiled as the man's fingers began to move underneath the web. "It won't be long now," she placed the picture back besides him. "Not long at all."

* * *

_Tess listens to the thundering above her as the rain begins to fall._

"_They're coming," a voice familiar to hers says._

_Tess turns to look at the woman who's speaking and finds its Ava. "Who is?" She blinks as a blinding light flashes and when she opens up her eyes, Ava is laying on the floor bleeding; a gaping hole in her abdomen._

_She tries to rush to her duplicate but is stopped by a firm grip on her arm. Tess spins around and screams the moment she sees him. "Kivar!" _

"_Avaleena," he smirks as he strokes her face. "I've been waiting for you..."_

_Tess quickly pulls away from him but is soon surrounded only be darkness and the echoing sound of a man laughing wickedly. As she runs into the nothingness, she hears a child crying._

"Zan!" Tess springs out of bed, rushing to her son's room.

She is relived to find him fast asleep in his bed. Tess gives a slight smile, noticing that he's once again kicked off the covers. She pulls the blankets up around him before placing a soft kiss on his forehead and leaving the room.

Tess heads to the bathroom quietly and begins running some cool water to splash across her face. As she grabs the towel to dry off, she stares into her reflection in the mirror, silently telling herself it was only a dream.

But she already knew that. It was the same thing she told herself every year. The nightmares had started shortly after Ava died and although over time they'd decreased, they still came in full force around the anniversary of her dupe's death. Even though some of the imagery changed, one thing remained the same every year; Ava's last words. And every year Tess told herself that no one was coming.

_It's over; it's been over for three years now._ Still she could not shake her dreams or the voice within that said it would never be over; that they would come again when she least expected it.


	2. Chapter 1: Awakening

**Chapter #1: Awakening**

The cocooned man's eyes fluttered rapidly as the images in his mind finally began to bring him out of his unconscious state.

"_King Zander," Rath, looking about eight, slapped his friend's hand in their childhood handshake. "You're the man."_

"_That's right," the young boy stood on top of the sewer pipe that jutted out of the cement wall. "I am the man."_

A burst of light happened inside his mind as the scene changed.

"_Why are you trippin' Loin?" a fourteen year old version of himself yelled, his voice thick with a New York accent._

"_You think you're the boss of everything since Vipan left and I'm sick of it," Loni yelled back. "Well little brother, you ain't my boss; you don't get to make all the rules."_

"_Of course I do," he snapped back. "I'm The King!"_

The scenes changed as the bright flash of light appeared once again.

"_Hey Lon," he walked toward her. "I'm sorry alright? You know how I can get."_

"_Yeah I know," she gave her signature smile. "I was buggin' before too so I'm sorry." She shrugged. "I know you're only looking out and you're my brother you know, I love you."_

_He smiled. "I love you too Loni."_

The flash of light appeared for the third time as a different scene came into his memory.

"_What are you reading?" he peered over Ava's shoulder as he got a glimpse of the loose pages she held. "Prophecies from Antar?"_

"_It's Vipan's," the dark haired girl replied. "He used to write in this all the time and tell me stories about…"_

"_Forget him," he interrupted abruptly. "He's never coming back Ava; he left us to fend for ourselves."_

"_I know but…" she started but was interrupted again._

"_But what?" he countered. "We were only ten by human standards and he dipped." He paused for a moment, allowing his voice to calm. "He neglected his duty but I won't neglect mine."_

_She nodded. "I know it's been hard looking out for us the past six years and maybe I don't tell you enough but I appreciate it," she looked him directly in the eyes. "And I love you Zan."_

"_I know." He stroked her face, "Me too."_

A final burst of light came followed by jumbled images: a darken street, the fruit cart, a truck racing towards him, and Ava's widened sapphire eyes that stared out in horror, as the words China Town echoed through the background.

"Ava!" he yelled as he clawed his way out of the tan web that enveloped him. "Ava!"

* * *

Tess sits smiling at the kitchen table, watching her four year old son making a mess all over his face as he ate. She still marveled at everything he did and wondered how she ever survived without him.

Estel took a seat across from her as she sat down with her plate. "So how was last night?"

"Fine," Tess replied before sticking a forkful of eggs in her mouth.

"Just fine," the woman pressed, looking at the blonde appraisingly.

"Um-hmm," Tess nodded as she chewed.

Estel had gotten to read her surrogate daughter quite well and she could tell when she was holding something back. "Hmm," she pressed for a reaction. "Well, did he propose?" the silver haired woman laughed, then turned as Tess started to choke. "I'm sorry dear," she got up and moved around the table towards her. "Are you alright?"

"Mommy, are you okay?" Zan looked at her.

Estel patted her on her back as Tess downed the glass of water in front of her.

"I'm fine," she looked over at Zan to make sure she hadn't scared him. "Its okay baby," she said reassuringly and then watched as he picked up his toast before looking back at Estel. "You just took me by surprise." Tess stared down at her plate.

"Oh my goodness Tess," Estel's eyes grew wide. "He did propose."

The blonde rested her head against her upturned hand and rolled her eyes as Estel returned to her seat. "It's ridiculous," she gave a short laugh. "How you ever guessed it is beyond me." Sometimes she wondered if Estel was the one with the alien gifts.

"Well what did you say?" The older woman questioned.

"I said no obviously and then I broke things off," Tess leaned back in her chair. "What else could I say?"

"You might've said yes," she offered.

Tess looked at Estel strangely, wondering if the old woman had finally gone senile. "So it's happened then."

"I'm serious Tess," she replied, then said in a softer tone. "I thought you really liked this one."

"I did," she shrugged and then exhaled deeply. "Just not enough to marry him."

Estel gave her a pressing look.

"Don't start Estel, please." Tess had heard the speech that was coming next. It was the same one she gave every time Tess stopped dating someone.

"I can't help it," she paused briefly, her voice sing-songy. "You always do this."

Tess said nothing as she stabbed her fork into her eggs and took a bite, figuring it would go much faster if she didn't interrupt.

"Every time things get serious you run away," Estel continued. "You have to stop waiting for Zan's father."

Tess looked a bit taken back, thinking she'd never heard that part before. "I'm not." She shook her head.

"You are but he's moved on," she looked at her sympathetically. "You told me that yourself and now it is time for you to move on too; you deserve to be happy."

"I am," Tess stood up and carried her dish to the sink. "I have to go to work."

"I know it's hard but you have to let someone in," Estel replied.

"And I did; I let you in." Tess flashed a smile before walking over to Zan and kissing him on the forehead. "Be good for grandma."

"Um-kay Mom," he smiled up at her with a jelly smeared face.

"Tess…" Estel started but was cut off by her words.

"I do know what you're saying but there are things about me, about my life that I'm not comfortable sharing with anyone," she shrugged. "It wouldn't be fair to lie and say that I could."

"I understand," Estel exhaled deeply. "I just want what's best for you."

"I know," Tess smiled and then walked over to the door.

"You will find that someone you can share your whole self with someday," Estel smiled warmly. "I promise you that."

"Yeah," Tess opened the door and gave a short laugh. "I'm sure he's coming for me right now."

* * *

Zander scanned the room in front of him as he pulled the rest of the web surrounding his body away from him, wondering how long he'd been here and how exactly he came to be in this strange place.

It was a shack, he concluded. There was no other word for it. It was filled with miscellaneous objects and there was another cot on the other side of the tiny room. The floor boards had begun sinking into the dirt below and there was gravel spread all across what passed for a floor.

As he slowly stood up, his body still sore from his long slumber, he saw the picture of Ava that had been lying beside him and picked it up. It looked old and battered but her eyes still shined brightly up at him. He almost allowed himself to relax until he heard the creaky door start to open.

"Why hello," an older brunette woman walked in carrying a large shopping bag. "I was wondering when you would finally wake up."

"Who are you?' he demanded brusquely. "Why have you brought me here?"

"I'm Patty," she replied calmly. "I found you." She paused briefly, "In the sewer."

"The sewer?" he repeated, remembering a distinct smell after he was hit by the truck and the feeling of muddy water seeping over him.

"You just fell out of the sky, like an angel." She smiled brightly; showing her teeth hadn't been brushed in quite some time. "You're Zan right, like it says on the picture?" She motioned to the photograph that was still in his hand.

"Yeah," he answered, accessing that the woman in front of him was no threat. "Zan's short for Zander."

"Zander then," Patty was still smiling. "It's nice to meet you." The woman walked towards the make shift table near the cot. "Here's your wallet," she picked it up and held it towards him. "I took the only picture out."

"How long have I been here?" he questioned.

"Time escapes me," she bites at the nail on her index finger and then shrugged. "They tell me different days; different years. I'm not sure what to believe."

He looked around. "Who does?"

Patty stepped closer to him and whispered, "They're hiding in the walls."

He pulled back. "Are you high?"

Zander looked at her intensely as she turned her head as if she was listening to something and then shook it, as if she was silencing whatever it was she was hearing. "I saw your lady," she retrieved the picture from him. "She is very pretty but her hair is blonde now."

"You saw her?" Zander questioned. "When?"

"I don't know but it has been a long time," Patty answered. "She got in a van with a brunette girl and a man about your height with the same color hair."

"Can you take me there Patty?" Zander asked.

She nodded. "I think so; I've passed the place many times."

"Good," he replied. "Lead the way."

"You mean now?" she saw the determined look in his eyes, "Okay." She started quickly towards the door and out into the grassy area. "It's a little ways." Patty turned around when she heard no response and found that he was leaning against the door frame. "Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry," he pushed away from the door and stood up straight. "Let's go." Zander started to move away from the door but began to falter. "Just give me a minute."

"No," she said sternly. "You are still weak."

"I am not weak!" he said firmly as he walked out the door, wavering before holding on to a nearby tree to steady himself.

"You must rest or you'll wear yourself out," Patty's words were now rational.

Zander nodded, knowing if he came face to face with Rath and his sister in this state that they'd easily finish what they started. "Okay," he reluctantly conceded. "I'll rest for a while but then you'll take me."

"I promise," she smiled as she walked over to Zander and helped him back to the cot in the small shack.

"Will you do something for me?" He looked up to see her nod. "Can you go out and get me a newspaper? I really need to know how long I've been here."

* * *

Tess refilled the pamphlets near the entrance way as a few students entered, saying their hellos and showing their student IDs as they passed her. She had to admit she enjoyed her work: Helping find what they needed for research and showing videos in the atrium. And when she closed at night, she'd go upstairs to look up at the stars before she left.

Observatories had always been special to her, after all her son was conceived in one but even before that, they'd always made her feel at ease and somehow closer to the world she once knew as her home. She shuddered to think of what Antar had now become under Kivar's rule.

"Hi," a small girl with brown hair and big green eyes looked up at her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm stocking pamphlets," Tess smiled down at the young girl. "Would you like one?"

"Yes please," the girl nodded happily.

"Did you get separated from your class Ashley?" Tess read the name on the sticker attached to the girl's pink shirt and figured she was with the elementary school class that was on a field trip there.

"Ashley," a man's voice called before the young brunette had a chance to answer. "Where were you?"

"Here talking to," Ashley squinted up at the blonde woman's name tag, "Tess."

"Sorry," a man in his mid-twenties walked towards them. "She tends to wander off and makes me regret volunteering for this."

"You didn't volunteer," Ashley looked up at him and then back at Tess. "My mom made Jared come because she had to work last minute."

"Mom didn't make, she asked squirt," Jared replied as he ruffled her hair and then looked back at Tess. "Besides I like astrology; the whole mystery of what else is out there."

"He means aliens," Ashley chimed in. "He loves aliens; he's always talking about what's out there and I keep asking him where."

"Thanks Ashley," he shook his head as Tess laughed. "I'm sorry; I don't want you to think I'm some sort of alien freak. I just happen to think with all that space out there it would be a waste if nothing else existed. It's pretty intresting when you think about it."

Tess nodded silently.

"Great, you think I'm insane." He gave a nervous laugh. "I'm just gonna go before I embarrass myself even more." He turns around and then starts to walk away with Ashley following close behind him.

"Jared," Tess called and then waited for him to turn back and face her. "You didn't embarrass yourself; I'm kind of an alien nut myself." She smiled. _More or less._

"Seriously?" he looked like she might be pulling his chain.

"I'm very serious," she replied. "So you don't have to hide when you walk out later."

Jared looked down at Ashley. "Wait here," he said and then approached Tess again. "I know this is kind of weird but can I call you sometime?"

"You're not a psycho are you?" she joked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I can safely say no," he smiled.

"Okay," Tess pulled a pen and the note pad from her pocket and quickly jotted down her cell number before handing it to him. "Here."

"Thanks," Jared said slowly before staring at her for a moment.

"Umm-uh," Ashley cleared her throat before tapping her foot impatiently.

"I think you better go," Tess laughed.

"Yeah," Jared replied. "It was great to meet you Tess." Her name came out almost breathy as he smiled.

"Yeah, it was great to meet you Tss," Ashley teased.

"You too," she replied, returning the smile. "She's waiting," Tess motioned to the little girl who was still tapping her foot.

"Bye," he replied and then turned around to meet his little sister before walking away.

Tess went back to stacking her pamphlets with a big smile on her face. For so long she'd never even considered the possibility that something could come out of any of the guys she'd met before but this seemed different. She wondered if Estel could be right. _Could this be the day I met that someone I can finally share my whole self with? _Could this be her awakening?

* * *

Zander stretched before sitting up and getting off of the dingy but comfortable cot. He looked around for signs that Patty had returned but he was still alone. Now he wondered if the task of getting the newspaper had been too much for her.

As he sat still for a moment, contemplating his next move, his mind went to a man named Bruce. He was a human; a bartender that ran a little dive in a gritty neighborhood not too far from the pod chamber and he was the closest thing that Zander had to a friend.

He knew he couldn't be too far from there. After all, Patty had drug him from the sewers in China Town and he doubted she could've made it that far lugging his body. He figured he'd be able to find his way back here after he got whatever information Bruce may be able to help him with. And if not, he knew the streets on New York like the back of his hand.

Zander was already out the door and heading down the trail when a voice shouted to him from behind.

"Zander," Patty called. "Wait; come back!"

He turned around, shocked that he was actually happy to see her. "I thought you'd be gone for a while."

"You shouldn't leave by yourself," Patty said, still sounding sane. "You're still healing."

"I was going crazy sitting there by myself," Zander met her in front of the shack. "I thought I'd try and find my way into the city; where you found me."

"Well you were going the wrong way," she laughed. "Anyway, I got what you asked for."

"The newspaper?" he nodded with a slight grin. "Finally some answers, or at least one."

"Here," she handed the rubber band bound paper to him. "I can't believe I forgot what year it was."

"What..." Zander's mouth dropped in disbelief. "I don't understand," he looked at Patty with wide eyes. "Where'd you get this?"

"Off someone's porch," Patty answered. "It's okay; no one saw mw."

"This is today's paper?" he still couldn't believe what he was seeing.

She nodded. "Yes; why?"

"But this can't be right," he was more talking to himself in that moment. "Had I been healing myself all this time while I slept?" Zander stared at the date. "September 7th?"

"Yes," Patty nodded again. "September 7th…"

"2005," Zander finished for her. "I've been asleep for five years."


	3. Chapter 2: Instincts

**A/N:**I don' think I mentioned this before butItalics are internal thoughts. Thanks for reading and please review. 

**Chapter # 2: Instincts**

Patty walked towards the stump where Zander was sitting. It had been a few days since they'd discovered he'd lost five years of his life and understandably he'd kept to himself. In a way though, she knew how he felt. She'd been homeless for years now and her mind had begun jumbling time so she knew what it felt like to lose time and how precious you realized it was once you lost it.

"Are you alright?" she stood behind him. "I know this must be quite a shock."

He shook his head, irritation clearly written all over his face. "I think losing five years of my life is more than a shock Patty!"

"I know," she sympathized.

"How could you know?" he stood up, his voice angered. "My life is a fog."

"Easy," Patty's voice rose. "I didn't know what year it was either, only I was awake. I didn't sleep through it; I lived it!" She shook her head. "My life is and continues to be a waking fog. At least yours makes sense." Her voice calmed. "Nothing makes sense for me."

"I'm sorry Patty," Zander knew she'd been through a lot and that none of what was happening to him was her fault. "I didn't mean to yell at you; I appreciate everything you've done for me, that's real talk."

"I know," Patty gave a soft smile. "And you're welcome." She studied him for a moment. "You look like there's something else on your mind."

Zander nodded. "Ava," he exhaled deeply. "I keep thinking about where she's at now; if she's okay."

"I wish I could do more to help," she shrugged.

"You can," he replied. "I think I'm pretty much recovered so maybe you can show me where you last saw her."

"The building," Patty said thoughtfully as she brought her mind back to the day she watched the blonde get into the van. "Maybe you'll be able to find a clue that'll lead you to where she is now."

"That's what I'm hoping for," Zander said. He only hoped that too much time hadn't already passed and that it wasn't too late.

* * *

Tess smiled as she approached the grassy area where Jared sat. They had met for lunch everyday at this very spot since the day they met and Tess had to admit that she hadn't felt this comfortable with anyone since she left Roswell, besides Estel. He was handsome, smart, and incredibly sweet to her and she wondered if someday she'd actually be able to share her secret with him.

"Hey," Jared held out his hand for balance as Tess sat down on the blanket he'd spread out.

"Hey," after she was seated she leaned over to place a soft kiss on his cheek. "Aren't you sick of doing all this yet?"

"No," he smiled as he handed her a bottle of orange soda.

Tess accepted the drink and then held out her hand, silently asking him for something else.

Jared shook his head as he reached into the pocket in the lining of the basket and retrieved the sugar packets he knew she wanted. "You're going to get diabetes; you know that right?"

"Thank you for the warning but I'll take my chances," Tess flashed a smile as she began pouring the sugar into the soda bottle and then took a sip. "Umm."

"I still don't know how you drink that," he raises his brows at her, amused.

Tess shrugged. "I've always believed that nothing can ever be too sweet…"

"Or too spicy," he finished for her. "I know."

And he did, she thought to herself. Jared had come to know her in the last week more than anyone else since Kyle, Max, and Estel and that was saying a lot. It felt both scary and amazing that she liked him so much, so fast. But what was so wonderful is that she knew he felt the same way about her. _At least I hope he does._

"What are you thinking?" Jared looked at her curiously, trying to read the thoughtful expression on her face.

"Nothing," she bit at the corner of her mouth and then gave a smile. "I was wondering what took you so long to find me."

"What do you mean?" he asked a bit abruptly.

"Nothing," Tess looked at him curiously. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Jared's voice calmed as he shook his head. "I'm sorry; I'm just a little on edge, it's just this thing at work." He exhaled slowly and reached over to hold her hand. "What did you mean?"

"Just that I wish we met each other before this," Tess blushed slightly, a trait she was not used to displaying. "Now I'm embarrassed."

"You?" he raised his eyebrows at her, a mocking smile forming at the corners of his mouth. "That's a first."

She rolled her eyes playfully but said nothing.

"You never have to be embarrassed with me okay," he cupped her face in his palm. "I feel the same way; I'm really glad that I found you."

Her eyes looked up into his as Jared leaned over and kissed her deeply.

* * *

Patty and Zander trudged down the street in search of the building Patty seen Ava outside of. Patty was unsure of how long it had been since she saw the young girl get into the van that drove away but they hoped that even if she didn't still live there, they'd be able to find someone who knew her when she did or a clue to where she could be now.

As they rounded the corner Patty stopped abruptly, pointing to one of the abandoned buildings. "That's it."

Zander just nodded and followed Patty across the street to the targeted building. When they walked up to it they noticed all the windows had been boarded up and there was a deadbolt on the door. As Patty searched for some other way to get in Zander placed his hand on the door, opening the lock with his powers before pushing the door open.

"Patty," he called to her. "We're in."

"How'd you get that open?" Patty asked as she followed him inside.

Zander shrugged. "Just lucky I guess." He turned to close the door and then motioned with his head. "C'mon."

The room was dimly lit; the only light was the setting sunlight that sifted in through the holes and spaces of the panels and boards that covered the windows. There was glass strewn all over the floor as well as shards of wood, which they assumed came form the broken beam across the room. Zander and Patty both observed the items in the room, reminders of people who had squatted there but nothing that Zander thought could be linked to Ava.

"Why don't we try upstairs?" Patty pointed to the staircase and then turned around quickly. "I think they've followed usin here."

"Sure," Zander said slowly, knowing Patty was once again in her own world. He ascended the stairs quickly with Patty following closely behind. They searched each of the rooms but found the same type of atmosphere as downstairs. Both feeling a bit dejected, they finally came to the last room.

It looked just as disheveled as the others but there was more furniture in it: two couches, an overturned table, a wicker chair, and a bassinette that lay on its side.

"How could anyone live her with a baby?" Patty asked.

"You'd be surprised," Zander replied stonily, thinking about how he and his family grew up in the sewers. _Family. _He almost laughed out loud at the word. Two members of his so called family had tried to kill him and now he was searching for the last remaining member he could trust. Ava was all he had left; she was his only family now and although it pained him to admit it, it hurt.

He shook his head free of his thoughts and began searching through the mess on the floor. He moved the old wrappers and papers from underneath the table, searching for anything that would give him some indication that she had been there and where she went after she left this place. Just as he was about to move on, a business card caught his eye.

"The 169 Bar," he read quietly.

"What?" Patty, who'd been staring blankly at the wall as if she were looking through it, turned at the sound of his voice. "Did you find something?"

"The 169 Bar," he said louder this time. "It's a dive bar in Manhattan; a pretty gully place in China Town actually."

"And you've been there?" she asked, her mind sounding sane again.

"Yeah I've been there," he answered. "We used to hang out there sometimes; we knew the bartender." Zander paused briefly. "A guy named Bruce."

"Do you think he may have spoken to her recently?" She looked up from the blanket she'd picked up from the bassinette. 

"There's only one way to find out," he glanced down at the card and then looked towards her again. "When's the last time you've been to a bar?"

Patty shrugged. "I don't know."

"Then I guess it's long overdue," Zander replied. "Let's go."

* * *

Tess walked down the sidewalk, breathing in the cool dusk air. She couldn't stop talking about Jared and Estel was more than pleased to hear about him. She wasn't sure what it was about him but something felt so familiar about him; as if she'd known him before.

In a way it sort of worried her though that she liked him so much and that it was all happening so quickly. All her relationships after Max had ended pretty suddenly; they'd get too serious and she'd pull away, just as Estel said. Tess wanted to share herself, her whole self, so badly but she never felt like it was safe. She wanted to feel what she felt for Max or what she felt for Zan when she was Ava but nothing came close. 

It had been easier to open up to Max because they shared a past, even if he didn't remember any of it, and they shared a secret. But even with Max, Tess had to admit that she'd held back parts of herself; partly because he'd been so afraid to let her in in the first place but partly because she'd been afraid that he'd reject her, even more than he already had. 

It was strange where the mind could take you, she thought. Tess would try not to think about Max or the others but almost everyday she thought of them, of him. And she thought of Ava too, especially around the anniversary of her death. It had been exactly three years and five days since her duplicate died in her place and every year without fail the dreams and the guilt came back. _Although the guilt never truly goes away._

As Tess continued walking back towards her house, she suddenly got the strangest feeling that someone was following her. Tess stopped abruptly and looked around but there was no one across the street or behind her. Just as she turned forward again, she was suddenly pushed back.

"Hey!" she stumbled, holding her powers from exploding to the surface as the man who bumped into her grumble something inaudible and continued walking past her.

For a moment, she had a flash of gray slanted eyes and the light of an aura being snuffed out by darkness. The whole thing lasted less than a half a second but she knew the aura she had been feeling. 

"Michael?" Tess called as she spun around but the mysterious man had vanished.

* * *

Zander and Patty walked into the bar and immediately sat at one of the tables near the side wall, trying to blend in. Surprisingly the small bar was full tonight, unlike when Zander used to frequent it.

"I'm gonna go get a couple of beers so we don't look out of place," he whispered. "Just stay here and don't talk to anyone."

Patty nodded before taking a handful of peanuts that were sitting in a bowl on the table and then watching him head towards the bar.

"Hey," Zander gave a quick nod as the bartender looked over at him. "Let me get two of whatever you have on tap."

"Sure thing," the woman smiled as she filled the two cups and set them on the bar. "Four bucks."

Zander dropped a five dollar bill on the counter and then looked up at her. "You the only bartender here tonight?"

"Why; what exactly are you looking for?" she leaned over and placed her elbow on the counter, chin resting on the back of her fist.

Zander shook his head, slightly amused. "I used to come here a couple years back; Bruce still around?"

"Not tonight," she said flippantly, stepping back from the counter. "He took a couple days off but he'll be back next Saturday."

"Cool," he replied, then thought he'd press to see if she knew anything else. "Do Rath and Loni still come here?"

"I don't know them," she answered smoothly although something in her eyes told him she was hiding something. "You're not an undercover are you?"

"Nah," Zander laughed. "Just looking for some old friends." He picked up the beers. "Thanks," he flashed a smile before turning and walking back to the table where Patty was sitting.

"You find out anything?" Patty looked up at him.

"Is that bartender girl still watching me?" he asked, his instincts telling him she was.

Patty glanced behind him carefully. "Yes she is."

He smiled. "I think that means I did." 

* * *

Tess walked over to Zan and pulled the covers up around him before kissing him softly on the forehead. Kicking off the covers was something she was sure he'd inherited from her since she couldn't recall his father ever doing it. Although she had to admit, she really didn't know what Max did.

Most of her knowledge of Max came from before, when he was King Zan and she had been his queen. The man she'd known in this life had the qualities of Zan but somehow he'd been different, or rather indifferent towards her. And now she'd met Jared, whom she'd spent time with everyday this week and he was anything but indifferent towards her; Jared who seemed to be too good to be true and deep down she wondered if he was.

Tess stroked her son's dirty blonde hair before leaving the bedroom and closing the door softly behind her. She made her way to where Estel was sitting, tea cup in hand.

"Is Zan asleep?" Estel looked up from her tea.

"Yes," Tess answered as she poured her own cup and sat down in the seat across from the older woman.

"So have you broken up with Jared yet?" Estel fiddled with her spoon.

"What would make you ask that?" Tess stared down at her tea as she stirred it around, making a mini-whirlpool in her cup.

"Because you have that look, although it's happened much sooner than I expected." Estel raised her brows in her all knowing nature, taking note of the look in her surrogate daughter's eyes. "Then you're just thinking about it then."

"I don't know," Tess exhaled deeply as she sat the spoon on the saucer. "He wants to meet Zan."

"And that's a bad thing?" Estel questioned. "You said he was great with the kids from Hayes Elementary."

"He was," she nodded. "But Zan isn't just some kid; he's very important."

"Because of his father," the silver-haired woman offered.

"Yes," Tess replied. She'd told Estel that Max came from a very important family and that bad people tried to kidnap her son. "Even though it's been years, I can't help but worry that it isn't over. My sister Ava died because of it and I just can't take any risks with my son."

"And you think Jared is working for these people who are against Max's family?" Estel asked, concern washing over her features.

"No but I can't be too sure," the blonde shook her head. "You are the only person I trust with him because I know you'd do everything possible to keep him safe. I can't say the same thing about anyone else." Tess bit at her bottom lip. "Maybe I'm just being paranoid."

"I understand," she reached over and held her hand. "With everything you've been through, I don't think you're being paranoid at all. I think you're just being cautious and you have to be." She paused briefly. "If your gut is telling you to protect your child then that's what you do."

"Thank you," Tess gave a reassured smile. "I just don't want to push him away for no reason."

"And you're not," Estel returned the smile. "A mother's instinct, that's the best reason of all."


	4. Chapter 3: Mirage

**A/N:** Here's the next part of the story. Thanks for reading and please review.

**Mirage **

Zander lies awake in the darkness thinking about everything that happened since he awoke in this strange place. So far he'd made very little progress on his search for Ava but he hoped all that would change today. This was the day that Bruce would be back at the bar and Zander planned on being there when it first opened this morning.

He knew Bruce would be much more help than the woman he'd spoken to last week and despite the fact that she'd done nothing but look at him, something told him that she couldn't be trusted. Even though he knew it could just be paranoia with all that happened to him, he just couldn't be too careful. That's why he wanted to get what ever information he could and find Ava before Rath and Loni found him. She was the only remaining member of his family; the only one he could trust and now she was out there with strangers.

They'd grown up never trusting anyone but each other and still they had fallen apart. Again. Zander knew things had fallen apart on Antar and he'd sworn to himself that he would never let anything like that happen again, yet here he was. _Kivar is winning again._ And he wondered had it be inevitable or was he just not strong enough to stop it. He shook his head in the darkness. The thought that Loni betrayed him tore him up inside but he would not let that show. He was a King and he would act like it. He had a mission and right now that mission was finding Ava.

As he started to finally let go of the thoughts that plagued his mind and began to close his eyes, he was startled by Patty suddenly calling out his name. When he turned to look at her she was sitting upright, completely jolted out of the deep slumber she'd been in moments before.

"What is it Patty?" he'd rushed to her side.

"I didn't mean to scare you," she said before taking a moment to gather her thoughts. "You know how things sometimes get lost in my mind and I can't remember." She watched him nod. "Well I had a dream; more like a memory of the time I saw your Ava."

"What did you remember?" he asked eagerly.

"When I saw her, she was alone..." Patty began but Zander quickly interrupted her.

"Yeah you told me," he spoke over her. "She was with a guy about my height and some brunette girl."

"No," Patty shook her head. "I mean yes but there was someone else there too."

Zander pressed. "Who was it? Was it a man or a woman?"

"Neither," she answered calmly.

Zander looked at her curiously. _Had she seen something alien?_ He didn't ask any more questions; he just sat patiently, silently pleading for her to continue.

Patty looked him directly in the eye before speaking. "It was a baby."

* * *

Tess stood outside the observatory waiting for Jared. She'd been avoiding him since her conversation with Estel but she knew she had to quit putting him off. He hadn't done anything wrong and it was unfair of her to punish him because of her own fears. Still, she wasn't comfortable with him meeting Zan and at this point, she really didn't see why he needed to. Tess pushed away her rampant thoughts as Jared's truck approached.

"Hey," he smiled as she climbed inside. "Ready?"

"Yeah," she returned the smile before they headed for the restaurant where they were set to have lunch at.

As they waited for their food to arrive, Tess listened while Jared spoke of his little sister and how she wanted to visit this space museum she'd recently seen in a magazine, and was now saving every dollar anyone gave her for her trip. She smiled at his obvious affection for Ashley and wondered how she could have ever thought he could be a danger.

"She's really into space," Jared looked up from the table. "How about your little boy; what does he like?"

"He likes space too," she laughed. "He's pretty independent for a four year old." She shook her head. "No, really he likes music, cartoons, cowboys, and race cars. And he loved basketball; he's pretty normal." She glanced over at him as his cell phone began to ring.

"Sorry," he silenced it and then returned it to his pocket. "I really think he and Ashley would get along," he paused. "They are only a year and a half apart."

"Yeah," there was a slight hesitation in her voice.

"Look, I get it Tess. You and your son have obviously been through a lot and you don't want him to get attached to someone who won't always be there but I'm not going anywhere." Jared reached over to hold her hand. "I know this is fast but I've never felt this way about anyone before. I just want to know you; every part of who you are."

"You may be sorry you asked," Tess gave a laugh, her blue eyes staring into his and for a moment she felt someone strangely familiar staring back at her. She suddenly felt a cold chill pass through her body.

"Tess," he looked at her curiously. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," she shook her head. "I just spaced out a little." She looked around. "It's a little cold in here."

"You sure that's it?" Jared pressed.

"Yeah I'm sure," Tess smiled reassuringly but deep down she wondered if she was.

* * *

Zander entered the bar slowly, scanning the room for anyone he recognized but it was empty, except for the bartender wiping down the counter.

"Bruce," he called to the only person in the bar.

"I'll be damned," the bartender's jaw dropped open. "Zander?"

"What's up man?" Zander walked towards him as Bruce came from around the counter.

"They said you were dead," Bruce shook his hand and then thought better of it and hugged him. "I'm not looking at a ghost am I?"

"Rumors of my death have been greatly exaggerated," he laughed.

"I'll say," he replied. "Can I get you a beer or something; I know you didn't drink much before but you definitely deserve a shot."

"I'm straight man," Zander took a seat on one of the stools. "I came by the other night and some girl was here. She told me you'd be back today."

"That's Carrie." He gave a short laugh, "Man it's so good to see you," Bruce smiled. "You good?"

"Yeah, I'm good." Zander cleared his throat. "And it's good to see you too but I'd appreciate if you didn't tell anyone you did see me or that I'm even alive."

A concerned look came across his face. "Are you in some kind of trouble?" He shookpaused briefly. "I mean I saw Rath like a week ago and he didn't say anything."

"You saw Rath?" his face tensed slightly. "He comes here a lot then?"

"Yeah," Bruce peered at him. "Are things not cool between you two anymore?"

"You could say that," Zander scoffed. "Not since he tried to kill me; matter of fact, he thinks he succeeded and I'd like to keep it that way."

"What?" he looked shocked. "Rath tried… I don't understand, what happened? Does Loni know?"

"She was in on it," Zander replied rather calmly. "Which is why I need you to keep this quiet."

"So you don't plan on letting them know you're alive then? " Bruce questioned.

"For now I'll be using their illusion; the mirage they created to my advantage," he answered confidently.

"Have you gone to the police?" Bruce asked eve though he was sure he hadn't.

Zander shook his head. "You know we don't operate like that." He took a deep breath. "Speaking of, have you seen my sister or Ava?"

"I haven't seen either of them in maybe three years," Bruce answered. "Rath comes in from time to time; I asked him about Loni but he just said she was gone and I didn't push." He paused briefly. "Ava wasn't involved was she?"

"No," Zander replied firmly. "She couldn't stop them; I haven't seen her since so I'm pretty worried about her."

"Last I saw her she was fine," Bruce said before looking down at the counter for a beat.

"What is it?" Zander waited for the other man's eyes to meet his. "What aren't you saying?"

"After you died, I didn't see her for two years and then she just came in one day in the middle of the afternoon," he paused as he remembered that day. "She came to say goodbye."

"Goodbye?" Zander repeated, waiting for Bruce to continue his story.

"She said she was moving with her sister," he continued.

"Sister?" the hybrid king looked at him, brows furrowed. "She doesn't have a sister."

"That's what I thought but when I asked her about it, she said they'd been separated," Bruce shook his head. "All I know is she didn't want me to tell Rath or Loni that I'd seen her."

"Then why did she come here?" he questioned.

"I think to say goodbye to you," he quickly explained. "She told me how much you enjoyed coming here and how she'd visit in the morning or late at night when we weren't open; that it made her feel close to you."

"She knew she wouldn't be back," Zander's statement was more to himself than Bruce and he wondered what exactly that meant. "Did she say anything else; maybe where she was going?" His words were now directed to the bartender.

"She was reluctant to say but after I told her I had family all over, she finally told me." Bruce paused briefly, almost as if he was wondering if he should tell anyone. "Lubbock," he finally conceded. "Lubbock Texas."

Zander furrowed his brows. "Lubbock Texas?"

Bruce shrugged. "I gave her my aunt's number in Littlefield, it's a city nearby, but she never called and I haven't heard from Ava since."

"Thank you," it was the most sincere he had ever been in using those words. "For everything really; I appreciate it." Zander shook his hand. "Stay up man."

"You too," Bruce replied as Zander turned to walk away. "Hey, where are you going?" he asked, already knowing the answer to his question by the smirk revealed on Zander's face after he turned around. "How will you find her?"

"By going there," Zander replied simply. "I will find her; I have to."

"Be careful man," Bruce gave a half smile. "And good luck."

"Thanks," Zander nodded before leaving as quietly as he came.

* * *

"The food was really good there," Jared replied as they sat at the stop light. Neither of them had spoken since they left the restaurant and he wanted to lighten what had become an awkward silence.

"Yes it was," Tess forced a smile, trying to stop thinking about how familiar his eyes seemed back at the restaurant but somehow she couldn't. _Have I been living in a fool's paradise; could my perception of Jared only be a mirage? _

"Tess, are you okay?" he asked the question that had been on his mind ever since the mood shifted between them. "You seem…" he paused as he searched for the right word, "far away."

"I'm sorry Jared," she shook her head. "I was just thinking; I really did have a good time, I always do with you." She smiled, more naturally this time.

"I'm glad," he returned the smile and then looked down at the ringing phone in the cup holder.

"Do you need to get that?" Tess asked. "That's the third time it's rung in an hour."

"Nope," he silenced it. "It's just my best friend; he can wait." Jared glanced in her direction and smiled once again. "I don't want anything to interrupt my time with you."

Tess blushed slightly and then took a heavy sigh as she realized they'd arrived outside the observatory. "Back to work."

"Yeah," he shrugged. "Maybe we can hand out tomorrow and I can finally meet you son."

"If he's feeling better; he's a little under the weather at the moment." She found the uneasy feeling creeping over her again but she pushed it back long enough to give him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later."

"Soon," he beamed as he watched Tess step out of the truck and wave before walking out of view. He immediately picked up the phone, his face taking on a sterner look as he dialed the persistent number back.

"Hello… I wasn't alone." Jared paused as he listened to the person on the other end of the line. "He was asking Carrie questions; does anyone know who he is?" He went quiet again, patiently waiting for the other person to finish. "Don't worry; I'll make sure I know tomorrow. I heard you." Jared balled his free hand into a fist. "Okay, I'll see you then."

Jared hung up the phone and sat there for a moment, staring at the phone guiltily before tossing it back into the cup holder and driving off.

* * *

Zander stood in silence, watching Patty as she slept. She'd done so much for him: rescued him for the sewers, brought him to this place, watched over him until he woke, and helped him on his search for Ava. He had never let himself get attached to a human before but he had to admit he'd grown fond of Patty and he wanted to repay her for all she'd done.

He picked up the brown paper bag sitting on the table that wasfull of miscellaneous receipts and scrapes of paper and waved his hand over it, replacing the paper with twenty dollar bills. Zander then slid the bag under the cot before kneeling next to Patty and lightly touching his fingertips to her head.

Zander was normally very cautious about healing but figured she wasn't dying so the odds of them being linked forever were very slim. Besides, he felt Patty had saved his life and now it was his turn to save hers.

His hands began to glow as he took deep breaths and concentrated on healing her mind. It was unlike anything he'd ever attempted before but somehow he knew he could do it. Once he was in, Zander saw flashes of her life before this disease had taken over her life and in that moment, he knew what he was doing was right. His breathing quickened as he focused on repairing the damage and although it felt like a physical hour, the whole thing was over within a few minutes. When it was, he sat on the concrete floor, gathering his breath.

After a few moments, Zander stood up and leaned over to whisper in her ear. "You'll be alright now; thank you for everything and for giving me faith in humans." Zander smiled at the slumbering woman before walking towards the door.

"I knew you were an angel," Patty looked at him, her mind clear for the first time in years. "Thank you."

Zander turned around silently, only offering a smile before leaving.


	5. Chapter 4: Ominous

**Ominous**

Zander looked out the window of the airplane at the night sky. It was peaceful, calm, serene; the exact opposite of how he felt. He looked around at the other passengers, most of them sleeping, and for a moment he envied their ability to slumber peacefully. He'd tried resting but his dreams were haunted by Ava's blue eyes, wide with fear, as she watched the truck speed towards him. It was the last thing he'd seen before he awoke in that shack with Patty and now he wondered if Ava had seen her last sight.

He'd tried connecting with her but he couldn't sense her._ Is she in trouble? Is she dead? Or have my powers just not fully returned yet?_ Zander knew he could find that out by trying to connect with Rath but he wouldn't risk him or Loni knowing he'd survived their murder attempt. If by some chance they had left Ava alone, he was sure that once they found out he was alive, they would go after her just to spite him. He knew he had to find her but Zander wondered if he was even going about this the right way._ Is she still in Lubbock? Had she ever been there? And who was this sister? Could it be Loni; is that why Rath wouldn't talk about her? _

Zander's mind was plagued with nagging questions and no reassuring answers. His only clue was that Ava was headed for Lubbock with her sister; a place he's never heard with a sister he knew didn't exist. Yet he had to go. It was the only place he knew to start looking.

Zander settled in his seat, deciding to try and free his mind of the thought that beleaguered him, attempting to get some rest. Once the plane landed, he'd be on quite a search and thought he better conserve his energy while he can. He only hoped his search would lead him to his bride. Zander looked out of the window once again and stared out into the peaceful sky; still he couldn't fight the inauspicious feeling that something dark and warring was coming.

* * *

Tess tossed in her sleep as jumbled images passed through her mind, finally settling on a pair of eyes that gazed at her.

"_Miss Avalena," the man whom the eyes belonged to, kissed her hand. "I wasn't sure you were coming."_

"_I wasn't quite sure I'd make it either," she replied. "But I am glad that I did." She paused. "Is your offer to escort me still open Good Sir?"_

"_Always," he smiled as he offered her his arm. "Would you do me the honor of a dance?"_

"_I'd love to," Ava replied before taking the arm she was offered and being lead to the dance floor._

_Tess stood back, watching her former self glide around the dance floor with the handsome stranger. She looked around at the lavishly decorated room and wondered why this was all taking place and what was so special about the memory of this day; this party. She was sure the man was not Zan, that much was clear, but something felt familiar about him and not just because she was watching a memory from her former life. This man didn't just feel familiar to Ava, he felt familiar to Tess, and that worried her. She stared intensely at the man and who she'd been, focusing on their conversation._

"_So how are things going on Crite?" he asked. "It's pretty different than Antar, isn't it?"_

"_It is but I like it," Ava nodded. "And my aunt and uncle think very highly of the schools there. They have an excellent program on Intergalactic politics."_

_He nodded. "That's quite an ambitious program…"_

"_For a woman?" she broached, eyebrow raised._

"_For anyone," he laughed._

'_Crite?' Tess thought to herself. 'Was Crite a planet?' She watched as Ava and her escort left the dance floor._

"_Jareno," another man walked towards them. "Good to see you cousin."_

"_You too," the unnamed man had finally been named. "Allow me to introduce you to Miss Avalena of Comoros." He smiled as he looked into her eyes and then motioned towards his cousin. "Avalena, this is my cousin Lord Zsar."_

Tess gasped for air as she shot up in bed, remembering the haunting gray eyes of Zsar and the pale blue ones that belonged to Jareno; the ones that had been so familiar to her these last couple of weeks.

She shook her head, not wanting to believe the next words that came from her mouth. "Those eyes belonged to Jared."

* * *

Zander walked on to the campus of Texas Tech University and began making his way to the observatory. He'd searched through the phone book from cover to cover, calling the few Ava's that were listed but he turned up with nothing. He'd remembered how much she'd enjoyed looking at the stars everywhere they went and Zander was sure if Ava lived in Lubbock, someone at the observatory would certainly know her.

As he entered the doorway, he saw a young woman with short black hair and for a moment, he almost thought he saw Ava standing there. Zander was suddenly jolted out of his daydream by a young man bumping into him.

"Sorry man," he said as he quickly passed him.

"Its fine," Zander said slowly as he watched the man speed-walk away, an almost eerie feeling washing over him. He ignored it and headed straight to the counter where the girl with the black hair and a thirty-something brunette were talking as the looked at pictures.

"These are all from the Halloween Party; it took you long enough to develop them," the brunette took one of the photos from the other girl. "Look at Tess, Mona. She looks so cute here."

"Yeah she does," Mona agreed. "And look at Philip in that costume. I was surprised either of them came."

"Hey," Zander looked between the two women. "I was looking for someone; maybe you've seen here."

"Maybe you've found her," the flirty brunette sat the picture down on the counter. "I'm Tina."

Zander smiled at her and then glanced down, his eyes focusing on the picture. Her hair was definitely different but that face and those sparkling blue eyes were the same. "I think you're right." He picked up the picture. "Do you know where I can find her?"

"Tess?" Mona asked. "You know Tess?"

"Tess," he repeated. _She must be using a different name._ "Yes we were close but we lost touch. Do you know how I can get in touch with her?"

"Usually here," Tina answered.

"She works here but it's her day off," Mona quickly explained. "Maybe you can come back Monday."

"Well do you know where she lives?" he asked. "It's pretty important."

"Maybe you can ask her boyfriend Jared," Tina offered, thinking if he really knew Tess Jared would give him the address.

"Boyfriend?" he repeated.

"Yeah, he bumped into you on his way out." Mona said. "If you hurry you could…"

Zander was already running out the door before she could finish her sentence. He scurried down the hall and through the entry way before quickly descending the stairs and rushing through the grass to the parking lot below. He could see Jared in the distance getting into a blue pick up truck and starting to pull off. Zander quickly ran to the nearest car, waving his hand over the license plate and changing its color before getting inside and trailing the pick up truck.

Zander followed him just close enough to keep an eye on him but not so close that he'd be noticed. He felt the urge to just speed up and blast this Jared guy but he knew he had to go about this cautiously. _What if he was just a normal guy? But then again, what if he was working with Rath and was Ava's unwanted guard and not really her boyfriend? Boyfriend._ That word irritated the heck out of him. Although he knew that he was technically dead, he still couldn't see how she could have a boyfriend when by all accounts, he was technically he husband.

He shook those thoughts from his mind as the pick up slowed and turned down a dirt road, obviously somewhere where an outsider wouldn't be. Zander held back as he watched Jared drive towards a ranch up the road, an anxious feeling suddenly washing over him. _Has my search finally ended?_

* * *

Tess sat anxiously near the window, waiting for Estel to return. She could smell the rain coming and with dusk rapidly approaching, it only made her more uneasy. She'd told Estel about her dream and how she thought Jared was a dangerous man from her past in disguise.

Certain parts of her life had been hard to explain to Estel, especially with leaving out all of the alien details but Tess had gotten the point across that she'd been married to a very important man who had powerful enemies and those enemies would do anything to get their hands on her son. She'd told Estel how those enemies killed her sister before she returned to Lubbock, thinking they'd killed her instead and her fear of what they'd do if they found out she was alive. Estel had been very understanding and lived cautiously since then. That's why Tess couldn't understand how she could leave to go run errands, knowing Tess was worried about her safety. Just as she was starting to settle back into the cushy chair, she was startled by a knock on the door.

Tess hurried to open it, thinking perhaps Estel had forgotten her key. "Thank goodness you're…" the hybrid froze in place as she realized who was standing there. "Jared."

"Were you expecting someone else?" he smiled before kissing her on the cheek and stepping inside, almost pushing her.

Tess turned back to see him walk towards the kitchen. "What are you doing her?"

"What kind of welcome is that?" he leaned against the counter.

"I just mean, how did you know where I live?" Tess looked between him and the still open door.

"Well I thought that you, me, and your son could spend the day together," he ignored her question. "We talked about it last night, remember?"

"I remember saying if he was feeling better and he's not," she opened the door wider. "I'll see you later."

"Tess what's wrong with you?" Jared walked towards her. "Did I do something wrong?"

"You didn't answer my question, Jared! How did you know where I lived?" she demanded this time.

"I asked that girl Mona at your job," he studied her for a moment. "You keep looking at me like I'm a stranger. Tess, what is it?" He reached over to take her hand but she pulled back. "Can we just sit and talk about this?"

She looked up at those familiar eyes and once again saw her escort from Antar. "You need to go." Her voice was firm.

"I don't understand what the problem is," he looked into her eyes, now ice cold instead of the warmth they usually displayed. "We were happy yesterday and now…" Jared shook his head. "I want you to know you can trust me; I'm here for you."

_I'm here for you; I'll always be here for you. _For a moment Tess had a flash of Jareno saying the same words to her with a comforting smile.

"What is it?" he looked at her curiously, the softness of his features fading into a sterner look. "You looked so far away just now."

Tess looked up at him. In her vision he'd been so caring, so understanding; but it had just been a moment and she couldn't be sure he was on her side now. She knew all too well of betrayal by those you trust.

"Tess," Jared's voice was a bit gruff.

"I had a dream," Tess stepped back form him, wondering if the truth would make him admit who he was and what side he was on. "I was at a ball and you were escorting me." She looked out of the window again, now hoping Estel stayed away until Jared left, just in case things got out of hand.

"That doesn't sound too bad," he peered at her curiously, his body tense and unnerved.

"No, I suppose it doesn't." She spoke coolly. "At that ball you introduced me to a man who began to court me and we eventually became betrothed." she shrugged. "Only I married someone else and we all died. It was a nightmare really."

"Tess…" it was the only word he could get out.

She turned to face him. "Why are you here Jareno? What do you want?"

"Tess," Jared spoke her name again. "It's complicated…"

"Answer me!" she shouted. "What do you want?"

"The child," he answered simply and then took note of a flash of hurt in her eyes. "I'm sorry but I'm here for the child. Where is he?"

"Here's not here, he's with his grandmother," Tess held up her hand as she heard the thunder outside, the ominous threat of rain about to fall. "Now get out before I make you."

"I don't want to hurt you," he clarified. "I never wanted to hurt you and I still don't but the simple fact is Antar belongs to Kivar now and the heir belongs to Antar."

"You're crazy," Tess tried to blast him but he put up a silver barrier, shooting her own energy back at her. She fell back to the floor.

"You were once so powerful and now look what you've been reduce to," Jared blasted her to the ground using a silver triangular device. "A half-breed who is ruled by her human emotions." He raised his hand to blast her again.

Tess threw up her hands, encasing herself in a protective green bubble.

Jared looked at her, slightly impressed. "That's very clever but that won't last forever. It's best to just do what they say; it's called survival."

"Retard," Rath came through the door with an unfamiliar man and woman. "Find the kid," he ordered before walking over to Jared. "Good work."

"He's not here!" Tess yelled as she let her barrier down, blasting both of the men in front of her.

Rath quickly sprang to his feet, blasting her back just as the man and woman returned, the latter carrying Zan.

"Let him go!" Tess screamed as a fire burned within her, a fiery shot of energy slamming the unknown woman into the wall, causing her to let the young boy out of her gripe. "Run baby!"

Zan took off down the hall as the unknown man chased him while Rath and Tess exchanged blasts.

"Turn it up," Rath commanded and Jared once again shot Tess with a stream of energy from the strange device in his hand.

She fell to the floor in agony as the blast coursed through her entire body. She'd never felt anything like it before, not even on Antar when Kivar attacked her.

Rath walked over to her weakened body and kicked her, turning her over so she could see the strange man carrying a kicking and screaming Zan past her towards the back of the house and exited.

"Finish it!" the dupe general turned towards Jared.

Jared looked into her eyes for a moment and mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' before blasting her again and pushing the small triangular device into her shoulder. "It's done," he said as he hurriedly ran out of the back, followed by Rath and the strange woman.

Tess laid there in excruciating pain as a single tear rolled back from her eye. Her lids were heavy and in her mind she knew this moment would be her last.

"Ava!" Zander yelled as he knelt over her body, cursing himself for not getting there sooner. "Ava look at me," he held his hand over Tess, preparing to heal her battered and bruised body.

"What's going on?" Estel's voice was shaking as she entered the disheveled house. "Tess," she looked down at the bleeding girl she'd come to know as a daughter. "What happened?"

Zander glanced back at the woman. "She was attacked."

"She needs an ambulance," Estel rushed to the phone. "I'm calling 911."

"No!" Zander yelled. "No ambulance, no cops; I'm taking care of it."

"I don't think so," she reached for the receiver.

Zander held up his hand and tossed the phone into the wall before looking back at Tess.

"What…" Estel looked between him and the wall with wide eyes, before looking down at Tess. "What's happening?"

Red electric energy was now coursing over Tess' body as her eyes turned ice white and began to roll back.

"Who, what are you?" Estel stepped closer. "What is she? What have you done to her?"

"We're different and I don't have time for your irritating questions," he answered angrily. "Do you want her to live or not?" He watched her nod. "Then shut up lady!" Zander turned back to Tess. "Look at me; Just stay with me."


	6. Chapter 5: Moments Of Truth

**A/N:** **Sorry that it has taken me so long to update this story. I appreciate you all bearing with me. My father passed away on the 10th rather unexpectedly and I just hadn't been able to do much of anything till the other day. This chapter as well as the rest of this story is dedicated to my Daddy who has always supported me creatively. I will miss him always.**

Without further adeiu:

**Moments Of Truth**

Estel watched on as Zander did his best to heal her. He gasped for air as he fell back, his head throbbing.

"Something's blocking me," he leaned over her and caught a glimpse of the piece of metal embedded in her arm. "What the…" A jolt of electricity passed through his hand as he tried to reach for it.

"What is it?" Estel stepped closer.

"It's alien," he looked back at the older woman. "I need you to get this out of her so I can heal her; I can't touch it."

Estel nodded as she kneeled besides Tess, her hand hesitantly reaching for the object.

"You'll be fine," he stated calmly. "It's not made for you."

Estel nodded once again before prying the triangular device from Tess' arm and rushing to the kitchen, dropping it into the sink for lack of a better thought on what to do with it.

Zander quickly put his hand over her shoulder and healed the small wound with no problem. "Look at me Ava," he held his hand over her chest. "Ava." Her eyes slowly opened and all at once Zander suddenly felt like he was being sucked into her.

His mind began to cloud with images of her life on Antar: A young Ava running beneath a burnt orange sky, swimming in red water, her wedding to Prince Zan, and finally her death.

Zander's breathing quicken as the healing process speed up and soon he was bombarded with more images: Tess breaking through the pod and finding herself alone, Loni's attack on her after the summit, giving birth on Antar, and then her return to Earth.

Sweat beads gathered on his forehead as her internal injuries closed and the flashes started again: Tess finding baby Zan with Ava, watching her dupe die, and returning to Lubbock. Zander's eyes widened as he leaned back against the bottom of the counter, the healing process now over and the truth sudden clear to him.

Tess sat up slowly, allowing her mind to catch up to everything that happened. "Oh my God, where's Zan?" Her voice was suddenly frantic as she scurried to get up. "Where is my baby?"

"He's gone child," Estel spoke softly, still in shock from all she'd seen and the rampant scenarios her mind was now filled with.

"They got away," her eyes filled with tears that seemed to be pouring down. "Zan!" she screamed, running out of the door and into the rain outside. "Zan!" She cried as she fell into the wet dirt below, realizing it was too late.

"It's going to be okay," Zander was suddenly kneeling behind her, holding her. He wasn't sure why. He knew this wasn't his Ava, his Ava was gone but still, this Tess was Ava once and he couldn't help but give into the need to comfort her.

Tess rolled her head back to look at him through blurry eyes, finally understanding how she was still alive. "Max…" tears streamed down her cheeks. "Max, they have our son."

"I'm not Max," he said softly. "I'm Zan, from the other set."

Tess nodded slowly as she cried, laying back into him; accepting his words but also accepting his comfort.

* * *

Estel walked into the living room and stood there, silently trying to process all that she'd seen. She watched the stranger who was now sitting on her couch, obviously uncomfortable, and studied him. _He moved the phone without touching it and brought my daughter back to life. _And even though she'd seen it all she was still unsure if she believed it.

Zander finally looked up at the woman who'd been staring at him for the past ten minutes. "Is she okay?"

Estel took a deep breath before answering. "No, I don't think she is. How could she be?" She sat down in the recliner diagonal from him. "Thank you for whatever it was you did; for saving her."

"You're welcome," he replied stalely, his mind traveling back to when he healed Tess. _She was there when Ava died._ He wanted to know how it happened.

"Are you okay?" Estel asked, noticing how far away he looked.

"I'm fine," he answered quickly. "I need to talk to her."

"I don't think she's up for that yet," Estel said, concerned about her surrogate daughter's well being.

He shook his head. "I need to know what happened with Ava."

"You kept calling Tess that," she paused briefly. "Why?"

"I thought she was Ava," Zander replied. "Well I guess she is Ava, she's just not my Ava." He was thinking out loud. "But where is the other me, this Max?"

"Are you alright?" Estel looked at him strangely, wondering what kind of nut was in her home.

"I'm fine, I just need to talk to Te-tess," he stumbled over the last word. "Is that what you call her?"

"She's not ready for whatever answers you need," Estel said firmly. "I don't care what or who you are, she needs time."

"It's okay Estel," the hybrid queen stood behind them. "Zan, is it?" She looked at the mirror image of her son's father. "They said you were dead. Ava thought you were dead."

"I'll give you two some time but if you need me," Estel smiled warmly at Tess.

"I know," she reached for her hand and squeezed it in appreciation. "Thank you." she watched as Estel exited the room and then sat down beside Zander.

"Someone found me, a woman." He began to explain. "She watched over me as I slept and while my body healed itself."

"When did you wake up?" Tess asked thoughtfully.

"A couple weeks ago," Zander answered, running a hand through his hair and for a moment Tess was reminded of Max.

She shook away those thoughts, realization dawning on her. "So you've been out for five years?" she rested her hand on top of his, looking up at him. "Rath did this to you," she exhaled deeply. "And now he has my son."

"He won't kill him," Zander spoke confidently. "He wants something and probably from Kivar. Your son must be his bargaining chip."

"Well that makes me feel load better," she retorted sarcastically.

"It should," he said firmly. "You just need to find out where and when it's happening." He looked at her for a beat. "Where is your Zan? He should be leading you in all of this."

"My Zan is off saving the world in a van with his new human wife," Tess shrugged. She probably would've laughed at her own answer if she wasn't so worried about her son. "Max thinks I died but it was…" she couldn't quite say the words once she looked up at him.

"It was Ava," he said slowly.

"She saved Max's life. She saved my life and Zan's." She quickly clarified, "My son's name is Zan."

"So Max thinks your dead. And who does he think is raising Zan, Ava?" he peered at her curiously.

"It's a long story Zan," Tess sighed.

"Zander," he corrected. "I prefer Zander."

"Okay Zander," she gave a half smile. "Well thank you for saving my life."

"You're welcome," he replied. "Now you can do something for me." He watched her raise an eyebrow at him. "I'd like to hear that long story and in the morning, I'll do some digging on where they took your son." Zander looked her in the eye. "Deal?"

Tess looked intensely at the man who looked so much like Max but seemed so different. He has the aura of her past husband but in reality, he was a complete stranger. Still he was a complete stranger who saved her life and one she shared a history with. And now he was offering to help her find Zan. _Isn't it worth the risk to trust him?_ "Deal," she finally answered. "Give me a minute though. I have a feeling you're not the only one with questions."

"You mean the woman who was here?" Zander asked. "That's your human mother, right?" He raised his eyebrows at her almost disapprovingly.

"Yes, her name is Estel," Tess ignored his look. " Look, I'll be back in a sec, okay. Just make yourself at home." Tess gave an awkward smile before leaving the living room.

"Make myself at home," Zander said to himself. "Yeah, sure."

* * *

Estel sat at the window seat, staring out at the rain that slide down the window pane. So many things were running through her mind, she hardly had time to know what each thought was. She wondered where Zan was and who or what had taken him. She wondered what kind of device she had sitting in her kitchen sink and why it had the power to hurt Tess and the strange man in her living room. But mostly, she wondered what exactly she had brought into her home.

Estel always knew it was weird the way she'd found Tess and how she'd slept so much during those initial three months afterwards but something had kept Estel from taking her to the hospital. After all, it was still a small community outside Lubbock and many of the residents did things the old fashion way; back when you took care of yourself and your own at home. And somehow she'd know that Tess was home the moment she saw her lying in the field. Now she wondered exactly where Tess' home really was.

"Estel," she looked up to see Tess standing in the doorway. "Can I come in?" The petite blonde looked at her hesitantly.

Estel nodded, realizing she'd never seen Tess look so vulnerable. "Sure; how are you?"

"I don't know," her answer was honest. "I'm scared for Zan." Tess exhaled deeply. "Where he's at, where Rath and Jared have taken him but Zander," she motioned to the door. "That's his name; he's says he's going to help me get him back. I have to believe that." She looked at the woman she'd come to know as a mother, wishing at that moment she had the power to read minds. "How are you?"

"Confused," it was the best she could come up with. "I don't understand what I saw in there; what he did to you?" Estel shook her head, exhaling deeply. "Who are you Tess? Who are these people who took Zan?"

Tess sighed heavily. "I don't know where to begin." She dreaded having to tell anyone else the truth. So many of the humans lives who knew had been turned upside down and one, Alex, had lost his life.

"Try the beginning," Estel offered. "I think I've earned the right to hear the truth."

Tess nodded. "I was a queen on a planet named Antar in a galaxy pretty far from here." She paused momentarily, biting the corner of her lip nervously before continuing. "I ruled there with my husband King Zan, my sister in law Princess Vilandra, and her betrothed and The King's Second In Command, General Rath."

"Go on," Estel motioned with her hand calmly although her eyes told a different story.

"Vilandra became involved with a rebellious leader named Kivar, who with her help, took over our planet." Tess sat down across from Estel. "The rest is going to sound ever crazier than what I've already told you."

"That's doubtful child," she said softly.

"Okay," Tess shrugged before taking a breath. "Kivar killed us all and then my mother in law obtained our genetic material and combined it with human DNA to recreate us and sent us to Earth."

"What?" Estel's eyes widened.

"I told you it was going to sound crazy but it's all true," Tess replied. "These people who took Zan are from Antar and they are on Kivar's side, or at least they want to make some kind of deal with him using my son."

"Because your son is the heir to the throne there," Estel concluded. "And where does the man who is sitting in my living room fit in?"

"When they recreated us, The Royal Four, they kind of did a trial run," Tess explained. "He is The King from the first set that didn't work out so well. So was Ava, the girl I called my sister."

"But she was really a version of you and the man in there…" Estel trailed off.

"Is a version of my husband from the past," Tess finished the sentence for her. "We all have special gifts and his is to heal. That's how he brought me back." She studied Estel for a moment. "I know this is a lot to take in."

"Yes it is," she replied, a nervous laugh escaping. "It's unbelievable… it's a lot…"

"I understand," Tess nodded. "I can be gone by morning." She stared to get up but was stopped by Estel's hand firmly grabbing her own.

"Tess," Estel looked at her. "This is a lot to take in but I love you just as if you were my own daughter and nothing is going to change that, certainly not geography. This is your home."

"Thank you," Tess hugged her tightly. "I love you too."

* * *

Zander sat outside on the stump looking up at the stars and wondering what world it was he'd woken up in. One where his best friend that he'd thought of as a brother had tried to kill him. One where his sister was a coconspirator in his attempted murder and was now dead before he even had a chance to ask her why. One where Ava, the only person he'd ever been able to count on completely and who loved him unconditionally was dead as well.

He'd sat patiently as Tess told him the details of what Loni did to her in New York and how Ava died protecting Tess and her son. He didn't interrupt her with questions; he just sat there and when she was finished, he'd walked away silently. It had been a lot to take in and in that particular moment, looking at Tess' face did not help. He imagined it must have been the same for Tess after he healed her, staring at him and seeing Max. Zander had been sitting outside on this stump ever since, consumed with thoughts about the last five years that he'd missed. He guessed he'd been out here for nearly an hour now.

"Hey," he turned around to the familiar voice but it was untainted by the New York accent he was so used to. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Thanks," Zander stood up, studying her for differences. "Are you okay?"

"Honestly," she breathed out deeply. "No but I have to stay strong. Zan's depending on me and I won't let him down."

"We'll find you son," he said forcefully, feeling an intense need to help her.

"This isn't your fight Zander," Tess spoke softer than usual but a resounding strength still resonated in her voice. "You can walk away."

"I don't want to," he said truthfully. "And I won't; I will help you get him back home."

"You sound so sure," Tess gave a half smile, "almost as sure as I am that I'll get him back." There was forcefulness about him that she'd never seen in Max that reminded her of the Zan who'd been her husband on Antar.

"That's why I am so sure," he looked into her eyes seeing a familiarity. "You have this fire about you; the same strength and determination Queen Ava had." He shrugged. "You instill strength in others; that's how I'm sure."

"And Ava," she paused. "Your Ava didn't' have that?"

"No," he answered. "Just her heart but I'm guessing you have that too." Zander paused. "Either way it's my job to protect you and your son."

"Your job?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"My duty," he shrugged nonchalantly. "Whatever; all I know is my Ava is gone and your Zan isn't here so I'm the only Zan you got." He paused briefly. "Besides Ava died to keep the two of you safe so I owe it to her to make sure she didn't die in vain."

"Whatever the reason," Tess looked up at him. "I'm grateful for your help and I'm glad I'm not alone in this."

Zander nodded. "You won't be; I promise."

* * *

**A/N: I wil be putting up the next chapter this weekend to make up for the hiatus.**


	7. Chapter 6: Taking Chances

**Taking Chances**

Tess stood alone in Zan's room, clutching her son's favorite blanket as she stared out of the window and wondered where he was. She'd tried sleeping but she just lay restless, her mind plague with worry. Finally after hours laying in the dark she'd come to his room and found a small bit of comfort in being with his things.

"Good morning dear," Estel walked in the room slowly.

"Is it?" she did not turn around.

"I'm sorry," Estel apologized knowing Tess was right. There was nothing good about this morning. "I didn't mean to say…"

"I know," Tess spoke over her. "I know you love him too and this can't be easy for you." She shook her head guiltily. "What I've brought into your life…"

"Is joy," the silver haired woman walked over to her and hugged her warmly. "I don't care about your biology or where you're from, you are my daughter and you and Zan have brought nothing but joy into my life. Don't ever doubt that."

"Thank you," Tess exhaled deeply. "I'm so glad I have your support but I guess that's what moms do." she smiled slightly.

"Yes it is and you will always have my support," Estel returned the smile as they released each other. "So Zander," Estel was still a bit confused on the duel cloning. "He looks just like Zan's father then?"

"Yeah," Tess raised her eyebrows as she looked up into the air. "It's weird; he looks like him but different, rougher." She shrugged. "I guess because of the life he lived and how normally human Max's childhood was." She paused. "In a lot of ways, Zander and I are more alike."

"I can imagine," Estel nodded. "It must be confusing to your heart."

"Don't start Estel," Tess shook her head.

"I know now is not the time but after he helps you get Zan back, he may be the one you want to take a chance on," Estel replied.

"Speaking of," Tess ignored her. "Have you seen him this morning?"

"No," Estel answered. "When I got up he was already gone."

"Gone," the blonde hybrid repeated a bit frantically. "But he promised he was going to help me find Zan?" Her mind raced as she rushed out of the bedroom and down the stairs towards the living room. "What if he left?"

"Calm down," Estel followed close behind her. "He could just be checking out leads."

"Then why didn't he come and get me?" What if something's happen to him?" Her mind raced with worst case scenarios. "I have no way to contact him; I'll never know if he just left or if he's hurt…" She stopped suddenly near the kitchen, turning to face Estel. "He has to be okay."

"He is," Zander said as he walked through the door.

Tess deadpanned as she felt her heart sink to her stomach before rushing over to the man in the doorway and throwing her arms around him. "I thought something happened to you; that they'd come back…"

"And your son would be lost forever," he hugged her close for a moment, softly stroking her hair. "I'm okay Tess."

She nodded slowly and then pulled away, feeling embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I guess with Zan missing…" she breathed out. "I'm not sure why I reacted that way."

"I do," Estel smiled, her expression saying what it always did: that she knows everything. "I'll leave you two alone."

"Ignore her," Tess replied as she watched Estel walk out the room. She looked up at him. "So, where were you?"

"Tracking down leads," he replied as he walked to the kitchen table and picked up two envelopes.

"What are you doing?" she looked at him curiously, eyebrow raised. "Did you find out something?"

"How do you feel about California?" he asked.

"What-why?" she squinted at him.

Zander waved his hand over the envelopes, changing them into two airline tickets and handed one to Tess. "Because you and I are going to take a trip."

* * *

Tess clicked her seatbelt and then stared out of the rounded window at the other planes on the strip. She hated waiting. The faster they arrived in LA, the faster they could find some answers on where Zan was, and the faster he'd be in her arms again. _Hopefully._ She sighed.

A friend of Zander's was supposed to meet them there but she wondered if they could actually trust him. _What if he's on Rath's side? It has been five years since Zander has spoken to him. Or what if Rath found him first? And Who was this Kal person they thought could help? And why hadn't he helped us sooner?_

"You look worried," Zander glanced over at Tess, his words breaking into her thoughts.

"Of course I'm worried," Tess turned to look at him. "We have no idea where my son is."

"Barbas has never let me down before," he replied. "And no, he's not working for Rath; I'm sure."

She peered at him. "How did you know I was thinking that?"

"Lucky guess," he smiled.

"Wow," Tess nodded as mock astonishment washed over her face. "I'm not sure you could do that."

"What?" his brows furrowed.

"Smile," she shrugged.

"Well I usually don't have much to smile about," his reply was monotonous.

_That lasted long. _Tess was quiet for a moment. "So what about Kal? Are you sure about him too?"

"No," he answered honestly. "But he was with us when we crashed and he had a job to do. I expect him to do that now."

"How king of you," she replied.

"I'll take that as a compliment," he paused as he took in her obviously nervous body language. "Try not to worry; we'll get him back and everything will be fine." He reached over to hold her hand. "Okay?"

Her eyes locked momentarily on the hand that held hers before she looked up into his confident eyes. "Okay," she nodded, suddenly regaining her own confidence.

* * *

Once the plane was up in the air, the ride seemed to go by quickly and the next thing Tess knew, they were checking into a small hotel in Sepulveda. After they were settled in and Zander made a phone call, they were off to Kal Langley's house in West Hollywood. As they approached the huge house surrounded by palm trees and exquisite flowers, Tess stopped for a moment to take it all in.

"He lives here?" she slanted a look at her traveling companion.

"Kal Langley," Zander shook his head. "By day he's a Hollywood producer; by night, a shapeshifter from Antar." He gave a smirk as a laugh escaped Tess.

"That sounds more like a movie," her tone grew more serious before she spoke again. "What are we going to say to him?"

"You'll know," Zander nodded as they approached the gate. He put his hand over the lock, opening it before they followed the pavement to the stairs that lead up to the door. Zander looked back at her before using his powers once again to unlock the door and stepping inside.

"…Sammy baby you're killing me here," they watched as Kal descended the stairs with a cell phone in hand, unaware of their presence. "Yes," Kal suddenly stopped as he noticed the figures at the bottom of the stairs. "Sammy, I have to call you back."

"Hello Kal," Zander spoke first.

"I asked you to never come back her," Kal said sternly as he shoved the phone in his pocket. "Haven't you taken enough away from me?"

Tess looked between the two men. "What is he talking about?"

"I have no idea," Zander whispered.

"Fifty-four years down the drain for nothing," Kal babbled on. "An orchid of lemon trees and I can't even smell them."

"What?" Tess raised her eyebrows. "We are here about my son."

"Again?" he questioned. "I told you before, I can't help you; you saw the ship. It's too damaged from the crash." He looked to Tess and then pointed at Zander. "Ask him."

She turned perplexed eyes towards Zander as Kal continued to spout off about lemons and chlorine.

"…I'll never forget November of 2001 and the day you turned my life upside down," Kal shouted. "Get out Max!"

"I wasn't here in 2001," Zander countered. "And my name isn't Max, its Zander."

"From the other set," Tess supplied.

Kal was silent for a moment as he let their words sink in, "Zander?"

"Yes," the duplicate king answered. "I saw you once before Vipan left."

"You were a boy then," Kal recalled. "Why are you here now?"

"We need help," Tess answered for him. "Rath, the general from the second set, is working with Kivar and he's taken my son."

"How is this my concern?" he asked coldly.

"It's your job," Zander said firmly. "You were sent her with a purpose; to ensure the safety of the heirs on Antar and her son is the heir."

"Her son?" the shapeshifter questioned.

"Yes," she answered. "My son with Max."

"So you are the true queen," he observed. "I thought you left Earth with the child. Max called you the enemy."

"It was a misunderstanding," Tess huffed. "Look, I don't have time for this. My son was taken and you are my only hope in getting him back."

"I can't help you _Your Majesty_," Kal said bitterly. "Please shut my door on the way out."

"You will help us Kal," Zander commanded. "It is not an option."

"I see you're not much different than Max," Kal seethed. "He took away everything I'd worked for in one day, the only taste of humanity I acquired for nothing. Now I live with a reminder of it every time I look at my backyard at those lemon…"

"I don't give a damn about your stupid lemons!" Tess yelled. "And I don't care what Max had to do with it. My son is missing, missing! He's four years old and he knows nothing about the war on Antar. His home is Earth and all he knows is he is with strangers and his mommy isn't there. He's frightened and alone and he's just a little boy who wants to come home; can't you understand that?" She threw her hands up in the air in frustration and anger. "You were entrusted with a duty and have had at least a forty year vacation from that. We trusted you and you abused that trust. Where is your sense of duty; of honor?" She shook her head before waving her hand and knocking Kal down the staircase. "Lemons!" she screamed. "Let's go Zander."

Tess waved her hand again, causing the door to fling open and walked away from the house with Zander following closely behind.

* * *

Zander stood silently watching Tess as she sat on the bed. She hadn't said a word for the twenty minutes it took to get back to the hotel. He'd thought she was going to kill the shapeshifter but she simply tossed him aside and left, and Zander had to admit that had impressed him. His Ava would've never attacked Kal but this Ava, Tess, was more like the woman his former self had fallen in love with on Antar.

"I'm sorry," he finally spoke. "I thought he'd help. I feel like I dragged you here for nothing."

"Not for nothing, you took a chance and that means something." Her voice was soft, void of the anger that filled it the last time she spoke. "Besides, we still have your friend."

He walked over to the bed and sat down beside her. "No matter what it takes, I will make sure we get your son back. Kal isn't your only hope."

"I know," she gave as much of a smile as she could muster. "Thank you for being here."

"There's no where I'd rather be," Zander reached over and took her hand in his.

Tess bit at the corner of her lip nervously as she felt a warmth bathe over her. "You usually try to hid how caring you are don't you." She looked into his eyes. "Why?"

Zander shrugged and let her hands go before standing up. "So Max thinks you're his enemy?"

_Way to change the subject._ "Not anymore," Tess replied smoothly. "Now he thinks I'm dead."

He looked at her curiously. "Why would you let him think that?"

"I told you when Ava died she looked like me," Tess explained. "She was going to take my son to Estel's for safety while I stayed behind to face Rath and Loni but they showed up before she could leave." Tess continued, "When she died saving Max she let him believe that it was me so I could be free." She shrugged. "I couldn't bring myself to tell Max any different."

Zander nodded wordlessly.

"I couldn't be a part of Max's life with Liz or be some type of obligation to him just because he felt guilty about Loni tricking him into believing I killed Alex," she paused briefly as she exhaled. "Watching him with Liz while holding his son in my arms in a cramped van would have been too much."

"And you don't think he'd choose you over this Liz?" he asked.

"No," she answered honestly.

"But you are his queen?" Zander watched her shrug. "I don't care who this Liz girl is, Max is a fool."

"Thanks for saying that," she smiled.

"I'm not just saying it," he replied and then cleared his throat. "You look tired. Why don't you try to get some rest? I'll wake you when Barbas gets here."

"I can't sleep," she retorted.

"Try," he stood up. "For Zan, try to get some rest. He needs you at 100." Zander pulled up the comforter at the end of the bed as Tess laid back. "Just close your eyes."

"I really don't think this is going to work," she said as she settled back into the pillow, knowing she probably needed the rest.

"Shh," he whispered as he brushed the stray tendrils back from her face and then sat in the chair across form her, watching her sleep.

* * *

Zander awoke to a soft rapping on the door. After watching Tess for a while, he'd dozed off himself. He stood up quickly and made his way to the door, opening it a crack.

"Zander," a brunette woman stood outside the hotel room.

"Cina?" he was a bit taken back. "What are you doing here?"

"Barbas sent me," she replied. "He couldn't get away."

"Oh," he replied simply.

Cina peered at him through the crack in the door, her face slightly scrunched. "Well are you gonna let me in or what?"

"Sure, give me a minute." Zander closed the door and walked over to Tess, shaking her gently. "Tess, wake up."

"What is it?" her eyes popped open immediately. "Barbas sent his friend. I'm not too sure about her."

Tess sat up. "She's outside," she motioned to the door and then stood up. "Let her in; we'll be ready if something happens."

Zander nodded before returning to the door and opening it.

"Finally," Cina said as she walked in. "What's with you?"

"Nothing," he answered stalely.

"Hi," the brunette looked to the blonde. "I'm Cina."

"Tess," the blonde hybrid replied.

"Where's Barbas Cina?" Zander got straight to the point. "_He_ was supposed to meet me."

"He got held up so he sent me instead," Cina explained. "Rath showed up so he didn't want to take the chance of being followed."

"Did he have my son with him?" Tess wasn't sure if that would be a good or a bad thing.

"No," Cina shook her head. "I'm sorry." She turned to Zander. "But I think and Barbas agrees that this time Kivar is coming to Earth himself, for the boy."

Zander ran a hand through his hair. "How?"

"He developed some kind of new technology a couple years back," Cina answered. "It allows him to take someone back with him immediately without worrying about a ship."

"Do you have any idea of when Kivar's coming?" Tess asked, her heart beating rapidly at the thought of him taking off with her son.

"No," the brunette answered. "But my guess is soon. Rath must be working out some of the details."

"He wants Kivar to take him back to Antar," Zander stated. "That's why he tried to kill me; I wouldn't go to The Summit."

"That makes sense," Tess thought back to her time in New York with Rath and Loni. "Max and I went instead and when Max wouldn't take Kivar's deal they tried to kill him and attacked me." She shook her head. "Why does he want to go back so bad? Kivar will never let him have any power on Antar."

"I think Rath thinks once he's back he can overthrow Kivar." Zander rested his hand on his chin as a thoughtful look came across his features. "Will Kivar come her physically or will he use a human host?"

"A human most likely but with his new technology he'll have more power than a simple possession," Cina continued. "If The Resistance were to know that he left the planet completely, it would give them too much of an opening."

"Maybe it still would," Tess said contemplatively. "His body would still be on Antar then, unable to sense what was going on around him?"

"I'm sure he would be heavily guarded," Cina looked at the hybrid queen. "What are you thinking?"

Zander looked at the light in her eyes and smiled. "Always the firecracker."

"Firecracker?" she repeated, then turned towards the rustling outside the door.

"I'll check it out," Zander walked to the door but was immediately thrown back by a gust of wind as a hole was blasted from the outside.

"Zander!" Tess yelled as she threw up her arm, blasting the man in the doorway.

Zander scrambled to his feet from the wooden shards and attacked the dark haired man with his own blast.

Two more men approached, shooting their energy at the duplicate king as Tess and Cina helped deflect their light.

"Oh my…" Tess' eyes grew wide as she looked out the door and saw six other people, most likely Skins, approaching. "We gotta get out of here."

She threw her arm up, knocking the two Skins in the doorway down before running to the corner of the room. "Let's go!" Tess blasted the wall, creating an opening into the other room.

Zander and Cina quickly followed Tess through the newly created hole in the wall to the next room. Zander put his hand against the wall, repairing it to give them more time to get away. "We need to go out back. There should be a fire escape."

Tess nodded as she climbed out of the back window on to the fire escape. "Zander, how did they know we were here?" She hurried down the ladder. "You think it was Kal?"

"No," he was right behind her. "What do you think Cina?" He said her name pointedly.

"It wasn't me," she objected as she followed them down the ladder to the ground below.

Tess turned back. "Did you lead them right to us?"

"No, I swear I wouldn't do that," Cina replied. "I'd love to try and convince you but right now we need to get out of here."

"She's right," Zander agreed. "We'll take that car over there, come on." He quickly took the lead, heading towards the black car across the parking lot.

"Watch out!" Cina jerked Tess back as an energy ball rushed towards them from the right side.

"Jared," Tess stared at him bewildered. "Why are you doing this?"

"You shouldn't have come here," he said while holding up another one of those strange triangular devices. "I'm sorry."

"NO!" Zander rushed towards Tess and Jared, trying to step between them as the silver light flowed from the enemy alien's hand.

Tess screamed as she heard a loud screeching noise and was blinded by a bright light before falling backwards to the concrete.

Cina started to blast Jared but it was too late. She froze in her tracks as she saw both Tess and Jared lying on the ground.


	8. Chapter 7: More Questions Than Answers

**A/N: **Thank you all for all your reviews. Thanks for reading.

**More Questions Than Answers**

"Get in!" Kal yelled from the driver's seat of the car that had obviously hit Jared. "Let's go!"

Tess looked up form the ground at the car and then over to Jared's body before her eyes landed on Zander, who was now standing where she'd been before she fell. She realized Zander must have pushed her out of the way just as Kal hit Jared with his car.

"Tess!" the shapeshifter yelled again. "Come on!"

She looked up at Zander once again and watched him nod before rushing over to the vehicle and hopping in the back seat. Cina followed her as Zander ran around the front and jumped into the passenger seat. As soon as he closed the door, Kal speed out of the parking lot and raced down the street.

"You saved me, again." Tess looked around the seat in front of her. "Thank you," she turned to the driver. "And thank you too."

"No problem," Kal said stonily, his eyes still glued to the road in front of him.

"Oh my gosh Tess," Cina pointed at the blonde's elbow. "You're bleeding.

"What?" Zander turned around in his seat, concerned. "Let me see."

"It's nothing," she shrugged. "I probably hit it when you pushed me out of the way; I'm fine."

"Well it looks pretty nasty," Cina turned towards her.

"And it's not nothing if you're bleeding," his usually hardened eyes were soft. "Let me see."

She rolled her eyes. "Zander."

"Tess," he pressed.

She nodded before finally offering her arm to him. "It just a few scratches," she argued as he held her hand and inspected the wound.

"It's deep," his eyes glanced up at hers before returning his gaze to her injury. Zander softly placed his hand over the abrasion, his hand glowing for a few seconds as he removed all traces of the fall. He looked up at her and their eyes locked for what seemed like forever to both of them.

"Thank you," she said softly, still staring into his eyes, seeing a tenderness she hadn't seen before.

"So where do we go from here?" Cina's voice brought them out of their private moment.

Zander retuned to his seat as Tess settled back into hers.

"I'm just driving," Kal stated.

"Why did you come?" Tess asked. "I'm not complaining but I'd like to know."

"You probably don't remember this but at first the council of Antar was wary about you marrying Prince Zan and becoming our queen but you made this incredible speech that won us all over," he slowed, realizing no one was following them. "Today when you spoke, you reminded me of her; a queen I was loyal to. I felt like I needed to help." He paused briefly. "But I will not shapeshift."

"I think we can live with that," she gave a slight smile before her face turned serious again. "I still don't know how they found us."

"Was it you Cina?' Zander accused.

"No," she shook her head fiercely. "Barbas believes in you Zan, he always has and I would never do anything to betray him." She turned to Tess. "I was loyal to you on Antar and I am loyal to you now, I swear Your Majesty."

Tess was a bit taken back at the formal title. "I believe you," she nodded. "And you don't have to call me that."

"Maybe they were watching me," Kal offered. "Someone could have followed you from my house and waited to attack till the others arrived."

"It's possible but how would they know I'd come to you?" Tess asked.

"I don't know," he answered honestly. "But Max wasn't very quiet about his search for your son."

"And if they knew Max went to you, they figured Tess might too," Zander supplied. "So that means we can't go back to your house."

"Well at least not that one," Kal replied. "But I think I know of one we could."

* * *

Tess stood on the deck watching the waves crash against the beach front, silently wishing, hoping, and praying to anything that may exist to help her find her son.

Kal had brought them to one of his get away homes: somewhere he went when he wanted to escape the demands of his Hollywood life. The fact that one of her protectors lived his life as a movie producer would be a thought she'd normally find amusing but this was anything but a normal time.

"Hey," Zander walked up behind her. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm still standing," she replied heavily and then shook her head. "I feel like an awful mother."

"You're an amazing mother Tess," he said confidently.

"Yeah," she sighed. "This isn't the first time he hasn't been with me."

"That wasn't your fault," Zander put his hand on her shoulder confidently.

"How do you know?" she challenged.

"Because I saw you," he answered. "When I healed you, I saw you and," he paused for a moment. "And I could feel how much you love him and it was amazing."

"You're so guarded most of the time but then you look at me and…" Her sapphire saucers stared up into his soulful ones.

"Am I interrupting?" Cina stepped on to the deck, lingering just outside the door. "I could come back."

"No, we're done." Zander nodded at Tess. "I need to check in with Kal anyways; start planning our next move." He looked at Cina for a moment before stepping past her and walking into the house.

"Sorry," the brunette alien gave an awkward look.

"Its fine," Tess replied. "What's going on?"

"Kal and I got to talking and I was thinking if they were watching him then it must be happening here," Cina explained. "Or at least somewhere near by."

"So why hasn't it happened yet?" she asked thoughtfully, rhetorically. "If Kivar can come here anytime he wants, why hasn't he yet?"

"Exactly," Cina nodded. "So either Rath wants something else besides passage home…"

"Or Kivar wants something else," Tess supplied.

"Precisely," she agreed. "My only questions are what could it be and how do we find it first?"

"I don't know," Tess said as she turned to watch around, watching the waves crash again. She had a feeling though that she knew exactly what else Kivar was looking for.

* * *

"Zander," Kal got up as the hybrid walked in. "I've been expecting you."

He looked at the shapeshifter curiously. "Really?" He studied him for a moment. "You sent Cina to talk to Tess?"

"Yes I did," he answered coolly.

"Why?" Zander moved towards him. "Are you setting us up?"

"No," his answer was honest. "Cina and I have been talking about Kivar and why with the technology at his disposal, he hasn't come to get little Zan yet? I think that display at the hotel proves he hasn't come yet."

"Go on," the duplicate king instructed.

"My guess," Kal clarified. "Our guess is that he's after something else; soothing he hasn't quite found yet."

Zander raised his eyebrows. "And what do you think it is he's after?"

"I'm not sure yet but maybe someone else knows." His hint was far from discreet.

"You think Tess knows," he was a bit taken back. "If I hadn't healed her, she would have died." He instantly had the need to defend her.

"Perhaps," Kal admitted. "But that was more Rath than Kivar." His face grew thoughtful. "I have no doubt that Rath is making a deal with Kivar by using Zan but I doubt he's actually working for him which means that part of the attack could have been all Rath."

"That's definitely possible," Zander nodded.

"When Kivar comes to Earth he'll be risking quite a lot and he must know that The Royal Four is not united so they'd be little threat to his reign." Kal continued, "For him to come here…"

"It would have to be for more than just a little boy," Zander interrupted, "regardless of his parentage."

"Exactly," the shapeshifter nodded. "So what do we do now?"

"We find out what else it is he wants and get it first," Zander said.

"Hmm," Kale exhaled slowly. "That's why I sent Cina to Tess; I think she knows exactly what he's after."

"And you think she's hiding it?" he asked defensively.

"Yes I do," Kal answered calmly.

"She'd never risk her son to hold onto something Kivar wants," Zander said angrily. "I don't care what it is."

"I'm not saying she is," Kal explained. "Maybe she's scared or doesn't know who to trust but whatever she has that he wants may be what we need to beat him."

"You want to make a deal," he surmised. "With the devil?"

"I want Kivar off my planet, off this planet." Kal replied firmly. "I want to get Zan back to his mother and I will do what it takes to make that happen. The question is Zander, will you?"

* * *

Tess stood alone on the beach, stray tears running down her face as she thought of the mess she was in and what Nacedo would think at this very moment. She hadn't ever been one for crying but at this particular moment in time she couldn't seem to stop herself. They had no clue of where to find Zan and she feared they were running out of time.

"It's nice out here," Zander voice came from behind her.

"Yeah," she crossed her arms over her chest as she felt the chill of the wind. "Zan would've loved to splash around in the water or make a sand castle."

"We'll find him," he said reassuringly. "And then we'll bring him here."

She tightened the embrace as she gave a slight shiver. "Any news yet?"

"You cold?" Zander took off the jacket he'd been wearing and placed it over her shoulders. "Better?" He rubbed her arms up and down, warming her with his hands.

"Thank you," she nodded. "So…" she pressed for the answer to her previous question.

"Nothing yet," he answered. "Well, nothing we're sure of."

Tess looked at him for a moment. "What exactly does that mean? Is there a clue on where Zan might be?"

"No," he replied, pausing to run a hand through his hair. "I assume Cina told you what she and Kal think." He waited for her to respond but continued after he was met with silence. "I think they could be right."

"You think Kivar is after something else besides my son," Tess studied him. "And you think I'm hiding it from you?" Her voice rose slightly. "Is that what you and Kal were talking about? He sent Cina out there to what, break me down?"

"Tess," he reached over to her but she backed away.

"Is it what you were talking about?" she demanded, already knowing the answer. "I can't believe this! I guess I should have known you'd turn on me just like…." Her eyes shot at him like daggers as she left the sentence hanging in the air. "I thought you were on my side."

"I am," Zander said firmly, his voice elevated as well. "But you have to trust me. I have to know what I'm facing or we could end up dead while Kivar raises your son; is that what you want?"

"Of course not," she scoffed, resentment evident in her eyes.

"I am not Max," he grabbed her by the shoulders, his voice was calm but his eyes were intense.

"What are you talking about?" she shifted in his grasp. "Let go of me."

"Calm down and I will," he countered. As soon as he felt her relax in his hands, he let go of her shoulders and looked down at her. "I want you to listen to what I'm saying to you."

Tess exhaled in a huff. "Fine."

"All these other people who have let you down, who have turned on you," Zander looked her directly in the eyes. "I am not them; I am not Max."

She felt like he was looking inside of her and it made her feel uneasily vulnerable. "I know you're not," she nodded. "I grew up never trusting anyone; Nacedo taught me that and it has kept me alive." She took a calming breath. "And every time I've ignored that teaching and trusted someone, I've gotten burned."

"I know the feeling," he replied. "My protector dipped when I was ten, my best friend tried to kill me, and my sister set me up. Put that with what happened on Antar…"

"And you're not so trusting either," she looked up into his eyes, "except with me."

"I do trust you Tess," Zander took her hand in his. "I need you to trust me."

"I do," she smiled. "You and my love for my son, that's what's getting me through this."

"Then let me help you," he pressed. "If you don't want me to tell Kal or Cina I won't but I need to know so I can protect you." Zander reached up to wipe the stray tear that rolled down her cheek.

"I think you're the most amazing man I've ever met in this life," she gave a slight smile as she gazed up at him in admiration and gratitude.

Zander bent down towards her slowly as she placed her palms against his chest and stood up on her tiptoes until their lips met. Tess allowed herself to give into the roughness and passion of Zander's kiss as she lost herself in the moment and the sudden flashes of his life. He hungrily ravished her mouth as Tess returned his kiss with fervor but then suddenly pulled back.

"We can't," Tess spoke, her words breathy.

Zander stepped back. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," she was still a little out of breath. "It's just there's so much going on right now. I can't let myself go there with you…"

"I understand," Zander interrupted. "Your focus, our focus needs to be on your son and fighting Kivar."

"Yes it does," she agreed. "You and I," she paused briefly. "We just can't go there, yet."

"Yet," he repeated as he gave her an inquiring look.

Tess nodded. "Until then, will you settle for knowing what else it is Kivar wants from me?"

"Zander, Tess!" Cina called from a few feet away. "Barbas is in LA; he wants to meet us here."

Zander and Tess exchanged a glance before rushing to meet Cina and then returning to the house. Tess only hoped his arrival would bring more answers than questions.


	9. Chapter 8: Prophecies

**Prophecies**

Tess stood on the other side of the room as she watched Zander and Cina speak to the newcomer who'd just arrived. He was a bit taller than average height with dark hair and Tess couldn't help but think that he was the one who looked like he belonged in movies.

"This is Tess," Zander's voice brought her out of her thoughts as the three of them walked towards her. "Tess, this is Barbas."

"Hi," she shook his hand politely, hoping he would be the bearer of good news.

"Nice to meet you; I wish we could've re-met over different circumstances," Barbas spoke to her and then turned to the shapeshifter. "Kal" he nodded.

"Barbas," the alien returned his nod. "I hope you were careful. We can't risk them finding us."

"I was careful," Barbas replied. "That's why it took me so long; it took some work getting away without them knowing."

"They've been watching you then?" Zander crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the counter.

"They've been watching everyone's comings and goings, probably trying to make sure none of us got in the way." Barbas shrugged. "But it's been obvious that something was going down soon."

"The exchange?" Tess raised her eyebrow.

"Yes," he nodded. "I'm sure of it. They have obviously been planning this for a while."

"Where's it happening?" Zander questioned.

"Rhia tells me in La Jolla, outside of San Diego. It's maybe two hours away from here." Barbas turned to Tess to explain. "Rhia is a Renegade Skin but she travels among them so she can feed us information. She's one of Rath's Renegades from Antar; she does not follow the Rath from Zan's pod."

Tess nodded slowly, surprised how much sense that explantion made to her.

"Why there?" Kal interjected. "What else is in La Jolla?"

"As far as we know nothing but Kivar has been there before," Barbas continued. "Kivar apparently came back for Princess Vilandra a few years ago but failed to bring her back to Antar."

_Isabel_. Tess thought of her one time friend. _She must have been so scared._

"It must be a hot spot," Zander said thoughtfully.

"Of course," Kal replied. "It's probably an area that has a great deal of natural energy and him opening a space there before should make it that much easier for the transference."

"So he'll actually leave Antar then?" Tess bit at the corner of her lip, wondering if that would give them an advantage.

"He used a human before but this time he may just show up in his true form," Barbas said. "He'll be stronger that way."

"It seems like a lot to go through for just Tess' son," Cina spoke for the first time since the conversation began. "Is he coming for something else?"

"Yes," Barbas answered as the blonde hybrid's stomach sunk to the floor. "Here's coming for the granilith."

* * *

Shortly after Barbas' announcement he received a call from Rhia who apparently had more information for him. As the others chatted about the granilith and where it could be, Tess excused herself to her room.

She stared out the window at the vast expansion of sky and wondered where her son was and if this was all her fault. _Have I brought this on myself; on all of us? _Her mind wandered back to the time she spent on Antar.

_Tess lied on the dirty floor of the cell; tiny pieces of gravel poking into her flesh as she silently wished she could escape the stealic cuffs that kept her powers at bay. She looked up and thought, 'That and the trithium generator.' It was embedded in the ceiling of the tiny cell she'd been imprisoned in since shortly after she'd arrived on Antar. Kivar had been waiting for her when the granilith transporter landed and once she'd given birth, Tess had been confined to this very cell and treated as his personal prisoner. She shuttered to think of what he'd done to her during his visits but she would not let him see her cry; she would not break in front of the likes of Kivar._

_The days and weeks had gone by and at this point Tess no longer knew what date or time it was here on Antar or on Earth. All the time she'd spent on that one sunned planet she wished to return to Antar but now that she was here, this Antar was nothing like the one in her recovered memories and she now longed for the planet with the crystal clear waters and a blue sky._

"_Your Majesty," a young woman cloaked in a brown hooded wrap approached Tess' cell._

"_Fiona," the hybrid instantly recognized the woman._

"_How are you?" Fiona clutched the cell from the other side. "I'd heard he'd taken you from your cell today; are you alright?"_

"_Well," Tess lifted her arms up and looked around. "Besides all this, I'm fine." She forced a smile._

"_Did he hurt you?" The young brunette saw through the fake smile and noticed an unreadable emotion in the blonde woman's eyes and wondered what exactly Kivar had done to her._

"_Don't worry about me," Tess moved closer to the bars. "How's Zan?"_

"_He's okay at the moment but," Fiona gave a cursory glance as she bent down and whispered, slowly removing her cloak, "time's running out. He's begun planning a secret execution of the baby. We have to get you both out of here."_

"_It's too dangerous Fiona," Tess replied, her voice at a whisper as well. "It will be easier if you just take him yourself to Viala and the rest of The Resistance. You'll have less chance of getting caught."_

"_Leaving you here is not an option for me, my mother, or The Resistance," she shook her head. "We'll make our move soon."_

"_And what if you're caught?" Tess questioned._

"_I won't be," Fiona answered. "I've been doing this a long time."_

"_Spying yes," Tess agreed. "But not breaking people out. Just take my son and…"_

"_Not until we get you out," Fiona interrupted. "I will not abandon you My Queen."_

"_Just get my son to safety," Tess pleaded. "That's all I ask."_

"_We will Your Majesty," the young woman nodded as she replaced the cloak over her head. "I have to go now but I'll be back soon with a plan." She smiled. "Jet vout karat balaw hy't tar amento siya ma'tag."_

"Tess," Zander's voice brought her out of her memory. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she turned around. "Jet vout karat balaw hy't tar amento siya ma'tag," she took note of the puzzled look on his face before turning around once again and staring out of the window.

* * *

Zander walked into the living room to find Kal, Barbas, and Cina sitting silently, each looking like they were deep within their own thoughts.

"Zander," Kal looked up at him, studying the unnerved expression on the other man's face. "What is it?"

"Tess," he said slowly. "Something's wrong. She said something…" He didn't know how to explain it or the faraway look he'd seen in her eyes.

"Her son is missing and we have no idea when the switch is taking place," Cina exhaled deeply. "It's understandable she's not herself."

"It's more than that," Zander replied. "Maybe it's connected but it is definitely something else." He shook his head. "She said something to me but I'm not sure what it means."

"What did she say?" Barbas looked up at his friend curiously.

"Something like 'jet vou't amento' something," he shrugged. "It felt familiar like I'd heard it before but…" he trailed off, unable to explain.

"Jet vout karat balaw hy't tar amento siya ma'tag," Kal supplied the phrase. "It's Antarian; a line from a famous speech that was given shortly before The House of Antar was taken over by Kivar."

Zander looked at him quizzically. "What does it mean?"

"Though our souls thirst for peace, swift shall we forge relentless to war and ensuing victor." Tess was suddenly behind them.

"It was one of the most moving things I'd ever heard," Cina nodded, remembering how she stood in a crowd in Palayan when those words were first spoken.

"It was a very powerful speech," Kal replied as he looked to the petite blonde. "But I'm guessing you know that since you wrote it."

"You wrote it?" Zander looked at her curiously.

"Who I used to be wrote it," Tess clarified as she looked at Zander. "I'm sorry if I worried you."

"It's okay," he nodded. "You remember that from Antar?"

"No," she shook her head. "I was told about it when I went back."

"You went back?" Barbas rested his hand against his chin. "When?"

"A few years ago when I was pregnant with Zan and I think my returning to Earth is one of Kivar's reasons for being here." She exhaled deeply. "When I escaped, I took something; something Kivar thought he'd have forever."

Barbas looked at her quizzically. "Your son?"

"I took something else," she explained. "And it's something that may be more important to him than Zan."

"So we could use this as a bargaining chip?" Kal said thoughtfully.

"Yes," Tess answered. "But I'm not so sure you'd want it back in his hands."

"The granilith," Kal squinted at her inquisitively. "You took it back?" He sounded impressed. "Max told me you took off in it; I figured Kivar would still have it."

"Well he has the casing but the storage cell and all it's power…" she bit at the corner of her lip, the hint of a mischievous smile appearing. "I knew it was best if Kivar didn't have it."

"I think it's fair to assume we all agree on that," Barbas replied.

"But you would give it back to Kivar if it meant getting your son back right?" Cina asked.

"Yes I would," Tess paused briefly. "I'd hate it but if it meant getting my child back I'd make any deal he wanted. I know maybe hat's wrong and I'm sorry but…"

"Don't apologize," Barbas interrupted. "I'd give it to him too in exchange for Zan."

They all looked at him a bit shocked.

Tess studied him. "Not that I'm complaining but why?"

"Because your child may be more instrumental in ending Kivar's reign than the granilith," the renegade skin explained. "Rhia has said and I happen to believe that Zan is the prophesized child."

"I'm sorry, the what?" Tess looked a bit taken back.

"You think the child is Zan?" Cina turned to look at Barbas and then turned to Tess. "You've never heard of the Antarian prophecies that were made before your pods were sent to Earth?"

Tess shook her head. "No."

"I never paid much attention to all that," Zander said. "Ava though, my Ava, was always reading them."

"Well there were things that Queen Maya wrote before Kivar took over Antar," Kal continued. "Queen Maya was King Zan and Princess Vilandra's mother. There were five in particular we believe pertain to the recreated Royal Four."

"She wrote five prophecies that pertained to us," Tess was intrigued. "What were they?"

"Four great legacies will arise again in an unknown region," Kal started. "A once fallen king shall rise again and bring a bride back to life, connecting in body and soul for all time."

"Vipan, my protector, warned me about bringing someone back between that point of life and death," Zander chimed in. "That's why I never tried to bring anyone back before."

Tess nodded, and then turned to Kal. "Go on."

"A child of pure blood will be born to those of tainted and fulfill his destiny in 33 and 28 moons," Kal exhaled deeply before continuing. "A great battle will be fought across time and expanse."

"And finally, He is the key." Barbas finished for him. "We believe that _he_ is your son; that he is the child of pure blood."

"You mean human blood?" Tess asked.

"No," Barbas replied. "Arian blood."

The whole room was quiet for a beat and at that particular moment you could hear a pin drop in the room.

"It makes sense," Zander was the first to speak after Barbas' revelation.

Kal nodded in agreement. "It is very possible."

"No it's not," Tess shook her head, her words barely a whisper. "It's impossible." _But is it?_

"And if Rath and Kivar have figured that out, Zan makes an excellent bargaining chip for Rath to return to Antar," Kal said thoughtfully. "It all makes sense now, why Kivar wants him so bad."

"I don't want to be callous here but why doesn't Kivar just kill him?" Zander shot an apologetic glance to Tess. "I mean with him out of the way, wouldn't that solve his problems."

"He can't take that risk," Barbas rested his hand on his chin thoughtfully. "The text read on but it's not clear what side the child will be on."

"We all assume the child would be against Kivar," Cina chimed in. "But there is enough ambiguity in the text that Kivar might not take the risk of killing him, not if…"

"Not if he can turn him," Kal interrupted. "Of course, he wants to raise him as his son."

"That's what I think," Barbas went on. "It could explain another reason why he wanted Tess dead."

"To eliminate her influence on him," Zander ran a hand through his hair and breathed out. "If I hadn't gotten there…"

"I'd be dead," Tess spoke, shaking her head.

"Perhaps but Kivar also knows she has the granilith," Kal interjected. "Trying to kill her may have been Rath's plan, not Kivar's."

"But this is impossible," Tess replied. "My son is not the chosen one or whatever you'd like to call it. My son is human."

"Yes he's been raised as a human Tess but deep down he's not," Kal's eyes looked unusually soft. "And as much as I hate to admit this, neither am I or anyone else in this room."

"That I not what I mean," her voice rose in conviction. "I mean Zan is of pure human blood; he's completely human."

"Now that is impossible," Kal countered.

"No it's not," Tess retorted. "It's genetics."

Kal squinted at her. "Who told you that?"

Tess exhaled slowly. "Liz."

"Who is Liz?" Cina asked.

"Max's human wife," Zander clarified. "Max is the Zan from her set."

"I'm sorry, what?" Cina stepped closer to her. "You're telling me you listened to the woman who stole your husband."

"Cina," Zander warned.

"What?" she shot him a look before turning back to Tess. "I'm sorry but how would she know?"

"She didn't tell me initially," Tess explained. "When I told Max and everyone Zan was human she said it made sense genetically since Max and I are both part human."

"Exactly," Kal nodded. "Part human, not half. Queen Ava's DNA was mixed with human genetic material but you are in no way half human. It is a much smaller percent than that, same with Max and Zander."

"But my son has no powers," she said, trying to make sense of it all.

"Well he's four, right?" Cina continued before she had a chance to answer her. "No one really understands it but it takes a while for a child's powers to develop." She shrugged. "They can tap into their mother's powers when they are in the womb but once they're born, they're pretty helpless."

Tess nodded slowly, remembering how Zan had reached out to Max when she was carrying him.

"Then once they reach a certain age general powers start to develop and then those that will classify them," Cina continued. "Whether they'll have physical or mental powers."

"Time is very different on Antar but based on our research, a child would be around six years old in Earth years," Kal interjected. "That's why you all were timed to come out of the pods when you did."

"But Kivar said he was human," Tess was speaking to herself more than anyone else in the room. "He said that was why Zan was being rejected." _But that was when my mind had been tampered with; back when they implanted those memories into my mind and made me believe I'd made a deal with the devil._

"Kivar lied," Zander said firmly. "It's what he does."

"I know," Tess said. "How could I be so stupid? It's just hard to believe…"

"But it's true," Barbas interrupted. "Your son Zan is the prophesized child and our hope for freeing Antar from Kivar."


	10. Chapter 9: In The Moment

**In The Moment**

Zander stood on the deck looking out at Tess who was down near the water. He knew she wanted a little time alone, probably to gather herself and let everything she'd learned sink in before their next move, but he felt it was unsafe for her to be out by herself.

"So, back from the dead," Barbas was suddenly behind him. "How's it feel?"

Zander shrugged. "I don't know," he paused as he let out a long breath. "Strange I guess."

"Strange?" Barbas repeated. "That's it?"

"What else is there?" The question was rhetorical but the next one wasn't. "Do you think we can pull this off?"

"You mean getting Little Zan back," Barbas watched him nod. "Yeah, I do." He studied the other alien for a moment. "You seem pretty involved."

"I am," Zander replied firmly. "This is my planet we're talking about and Kivar…"

"That's not what I meant," he interrupted. "I meant with Tess; why are you going through all this trouble?"

"I could ask you the same question," Zander peered at him. "Why are you so involved?"

"I believe in what Antar was and in the prophecies and destiny it's yet to fulfill," Barbas explained. "I've always been willing to fight to go back or to defeat Kivar but you…" he let the sentence hang in the air. "Look, that's just never been your thing."

"You make it sound like I don't care when I do," Zander stepped closer to him, his features tight in annoyance. "Do not forget that Antar is my planet, that I was the king of the kingdom that Kivar is continually destroying."

"I haven't forgotten," Barbas countered. "But the summit you didn't go to is a prime example."

"A prime example of what exactly, good instincts," Zander retorted. "The summit was a set up and I knew it would be," his voice was hard and cold. "Ask Tess, she went and all Kivar wanted was the granilith."

"And all of you dead," Barbas added. "And I don't disagree but you were pretty content with not doing anything after that to fight for Antar, that's all I'm saying."

"I was dead after that," Zander said, his voice low but the anger in his voice undeniable. "If you have a problem with how I'm handling things then just say it; don't sugar coat it. I'm ready to go whenever you are."

"We're on the same side here Zander," Barbas replied calmly.

"Are we?" he questioned.

Barbas looked slighted. "Yes, we are." He shook his head. "I was just asking if Tess was the reason for your change. It was not meant to insult you."

"Fair enough," Zander nodded, knowing the last thing they needed now was to fight each other. "We have enough enemies as it is."

"And I am not your enemy," Barbas replied. "Like it or not, we're friends." He gave a light hearted chortle. "We always have been."

"And I'm your king," he laughed.

"Well you're the back up at least," he shrugged, laughing. "I guess that is better than nothing."

"Remind me why we're friends," his eyes glanced briefly to Tess before looking back at Barbas and focusing on their conversation.

"Because I call you on your bull and I can read you like a deck of cards," he explained. "Tess is the reason for this new focus on your duty."

Zander shot him a look but said nothing.

"The question is Your Highness," Zander smiled. "What are you gonna do about it?"

* * *

Tess stood with her arms elevated, eyes closed, and feet shoulder width apart as she concentrated on the fire she was creating around her that was now starting to fill the room. She suddenly felt a change within her body and opened her eyes, the mind warp dissipating quickly.

"You have to concentrate," Kal spoke forcefully. "Why did you stop?"

"I told you, the last time I did this I tapped into something I never want to tap into again," she shook her head. "I lost control."

"Then don't this time," he said simply. "Take control."

She rolled her eyes. "How exactly?"

"By not letting your fear overtake you," Kal explained. "It is something that hindered you before and it is your greatest weakness now: your fear of those you care about dying."

"I shouldn't fear that," Tess scoffed. "My son is with that mohawk freak and could be handed over to Kivar at any moment, of course I'm fearful."

"And your feelings are understandable but you can not let your emotions rule you," Kal replied. "Not in this situation. Like it or not, you are a queen and you must act like it."

"And hear I thought you were all about the human emotions," Tess raised an eyebrow at him.

"I am," he said softly. "But if we don't learn to get past our fear than Kivar will win and he will destroy Antar and Earth too. We can't let that happen."

A soft knock was heard on the door as it slowly opened. "Hi," Cina poked her head inside. "Can I talk to Tess?"

"We can take a short break," the shapeshifter replied. "I'll be back in five minutes."

"Thank you," Tess gave Cina a smile of gratitude as the shapshifter left. "He means well but…" she trailed off and then waited for Cina to close the door. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing other than what's going on," the brunette answered. "I just wanted to check on you." She shrugged. "We were friends before."

"Oh," Tess nodded. "Were we good friends?"

"I'd like to think so," Cina replied. "We went to school together and gushed over guys when you weren't so focused on your studies."

"On Crite?" Tess asked.

"Yes," she smiled. "I was from Crite originally," she paused. "Well at least I grew up there."

"So how did you end up here," Tess gestured to the open space in front of them, "on Earth?"

"I came to Antar when you delivered your speech during the peak of the rebellion against you and King Zan," Cina explained. "Back at the last location, your sister went instead."

"I had a sister?" Tess asked softly.

"Yes," the young woman continued. "Her name was Emilia. In any case, after she left, the venue was attacked. The next thing I remember is waking up in this," she motioned to herself. "A different body and a different planet," she shrugged. "I've been here ever since."

"And you were a Skin back then too?" Tess was curious.

"I was half Skinarian, half Critarian." She shrugged again. "Now I'm in a human husk." Cina gave a short laugh. "This must all be so weird to you, hearing all these things you can't remember."

"It makes it hard to know who I can trust sometimes," Tess said as Zsar and Jared both crossed her mind.

"I understand," Cina nodded. "But I want you to know you can trust me. I was loyal to you on Antar and I am loyal to you on Earth. It's why I wanted to help," she paused briefly. "That and Barbas."

"Surprisingly with as many times as I've been burned, I do believe you," Tess replied honestly. "Now," she breathed out. "Tell me more about these guys we gushed about."

* * *

Zander ran back and forth across the sand, pausing only to put up and retract his shield as he sent blasts out into the water.

"What are you doing?" Tess almost laughed.

"Training," he turned around and began to walk towards her. "Are you and Kal all done with your sessions?"

"Oh," she nodded as realization dawned. "That was your idea."

"We have to be prepared," he wiped the sweat off his brow. "We don't know how many we'll be facing and if Kivar is at full power, there's a chance we might not all make it." He paused as he gave a labored breath. "But you and Zan, you have to survive."

"So do you," she said softly as she looked up into his soulful taupe eyes. "We all do."

"That's why I'm training," Zander replied. "Barbas and Cina are running their own drills down the beach a little." He paused briefly. "So how did your training with Kal go?"

"Good," Tess said confidently. "We're going to get my son back and I will eliminate anyone that stands in my way. There's nothing I wouldn't do to protect my son."

Zander smiled. "I believe you, and I wouldn't want to be on the other end of that." He reached up and stroked her hair. "I believe in you."

"I know you do," she reached over to hold his hand. "You have gotten me through all of this. You saved my life and tomorrow, we will save my son's."

Zander nodded silently.

"Hey," Cina walked towards them. "I was hoping I'd find you both down here."

"What's up?" Zander turned towards her.

"Well after my grueling training session with Barbas, thank you so much Zander for suggesting it, I had an idea." She turned towards Tess. "You said that there was someone on Antar that helped you, someone that had access to Kivar and The Palace."

"Yes, Fiona." Tess nodded. "She works in The Palace as a cover to spy for The Resistance." She squinted at the female alien. "Why?"

"Because I think she can help us," Cina replied.

"But she's on Antar," the blonde's face took on a puzzled expression.

"Exactly," Cina grinned like a cheshire cat. "Kal and Barbas are waiting up at the house. I'll explain it all to you."

Tess and Zander both looked at each other before the duplicate king spoke. "Okay, let's go."

* * *

Tess sat on the floor in the center of the room, waiting for Cina to join her. Cina had explained to them all her idea to pull Kivar back to Antar quickly, minimizing their chance of a huge battle. Since he'd come once before but it had taken him so long to strike again, she was sure although the technology was advanced that it must take a huge toll on their resources and that it was not easy for him to keep transporting without waiting for his energy source to build up. The only catch in pulling him back was that the person doing it would have to be on Antar and have access to The Palace. And Tess only knew one person who fit that bill: Fiona.

Everyone thought Cina's plan was good, even Tess, but that didn't stop her from having apprehensions. She hated the fact that she would once again be putting Fiona in danger for her, assuming she'd survived the last time unscathed. After all, Tess hadn't been able to contact Fiona since she left Antar and there was a good chance she no longer lived in The Palace. And although Tess hated to think about, there was also a chance her friend had not survived.

The hybrid queen watched as Cina sat down beside her and silently went over the plan in her mind. She would concentrate on Fiona and Cina would use her as a bridge to dreamwalk the young woman on Antar as Kal funneled his energy through the Skin to keep her balanced. It was all simplistically complicated and Tess knew even though the odds were against them, it would work. _It has to._

"You ready?" Cina nodded at Tess as Kal kneeled beside her.

Tess gave a reassuring smile and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and concentrating on her far away friend. She forced her mind to let go of all other thoughts and focused solely on Fiona's aura. She faced her palm upward, signaling she was ready.

Cina clasped Kal's hand with her left one and then hovered the right one over Tess' hand, emitting a white light between them. She gasped suddenly as she began to enter Tess' mind and Zander had to hold Barbas back from rushing to her, silently reminding him that this was all part of the process. You could see the sweat beads forming on Cina's forehead as she delved deeper into the hybrid's mind, the light growing brighter as she used Tess as a bridge to enter Fiona's subconscious. The blonde's head dipped forward as she was suddenly thrust by Cina into Fiona's dream.

_Tess and Cina watched the hoards of people laughing, talking, and celebrating. The grounds were vast; thick blades of lush indigo grass that went on for miles and the scent of newly bloomed flowers wafting through the air. The sky was a brilliant mix of orange and pink with no clouds in sight and the two suns glistened on a huge pond in the distance, casting sheens of light over the crimson water. It was the Antar of Tess's dreams and apparently Fiona's too._

_Cina looked at Tess and gave a nod, silently signaling that Fiona was passing them._

"_Fiona," Tess spoke._

"_Your Majesty," Fiona looked confused. "How did you… what are you doing here?" she paused. "Is it really you?"_

"_Yes," Tess smiled before embracing her. "This is my friend Cina."_

"_Hello," Cina said._

"_Hi," Fiona replied and then turned back to Tess. "Are you alright? You made it back fine?"_

"_It was a bumpy landing but yes I did," Tess answered. "And you, were you caught?"_

"_No," she shook her head. "I'm still working in The Palace unnoticed. How is His Majesty Little Zan?"_

"_That's why I'm here," here voice was solemn. "Rath, the defect general, has taken my son and is set to exchange him to Kivar for passage home," she took a labored breath. "I hate to ask you to risk yourself again but I need your help."_

"_You know you can ask of me whatever you need," she replied. "What do you need me to do?"_

_Tess smile gratefully. "Kivar is apparently using a new technology to come to Earth."_

"_I've heard some things about that," Fiona looked a bit worried. _

"_Well he plans on using it tomorrow and our only hope is if we can get Kivar pulled back before he's ready," Tess explained. "If we can pull him back quickly and have someone damage what's he's using after it'll keep my son safe but we have to act fast."_

"_I understand," Fiona nodded._

"_The person will have to be on Antar to do it," Cina finally spoke again. "Can you help us?"_

"_We'll have to disable the guards on the outside first and then those inside the room," Fiona said thoughtfully. "And take care of whoever is running the machine for him."_

"_I know this is a lot to ask," Tess exhaled deeply. "I will understand if you can't do this."_

"_It'll take some doing but we'll make it happen," Fiona replied before hugging Tess. "This must be draining on both your powers; you must go so you can reserve all that you have to face Kivar. I'll reach you once it's all set."_

"_Thank you Fiona," Tess looked at her, her eyes filled with warmth. "I'll never forget everything you've done for me and Zan."_

"_And I will never forget everything you've done for this planet. You've given us hope Tess; something none of the other reincarnated royals have." Fiona replied. "Be safe, both of you."_

"_You too," Tess quickly added. "Jet vout karat balwa hy't tar amento siya ma'tay. We will be free of him eventually, all of us."_

"_I know," Fiona smiled at the figures in front of her as they began to fade. "Stay strong My Queen."_

Tess, Cina, and Kal's eyes jolted open quickly, all three of their breathing labored. Barbas swiftly moved to Cina's side and held her as Zander helped Kal to the chair before kneeling in front of Tess.

"Are you all okay?" Zander asked though his eyes were focused solely on Tess.

"Yes," she nodded.

"Just a little bit drained," Kal said as he settled back into the chair.

"So," Barbas pushed back the stray hairs that had fallen over Cina's face. "Is everything a go?"

The brunette nodded. "Yes, we can count on Fiona and The Resistance."

"So we rest tonight and tomorrow we get Little Zan," Kal stood up. "And kick Kivar off of this planet."

* * *

Tess sat in the middle of the bed silently, knees pulled up into the oversized t-shirt she was wearing, staring out into the darkness. She had slept for a little while but woke up with her mind racing and she hadn't been able to get back to sleep since.

Tomorrow would be a judgment day of sorts, a battle where they all might not survive and the thought of that, that her last moments on Earth could be tomorrow, made her want to live each moment until that point with no regrets. She had thought of Antar a lot tonight and of the life she'd lived there and although she did not remember everything from her life before, what she did remember about being Ava was that she was a woman who lived her life in the moment and that is exactly what Tess intended to do now.

Nodding to herself in revelation, Tess hopped out of the bed and quickly exited the bedroom. She made her way down the hall quietly, careful not to disturb anyone as she came to the room she'd been targeting.

She opened the door slowly and stood in the frame silently, drinking in the sight of his bare back illuminated by the moonlight. Then, as if he felt her eyes gazing over him, Tess watched Zander roll over to his side, propping his head on his elbow as he looked her up and down.

Tess bit at the corner of her lip and half shrugged before she made her way to the bed as Zander pulled back the covers, offering her a hand as she climbed up. He stroked her blonde tresses and cupped her face lovingly as she brought her lips to meet his in a soft and sensual kiss. Almost immediately the flashes began and they were each flooded with memories and images from the other one's life.

Zander broke from her lips first, tracing kisses down her throat to the hollow of her neck as Tess tossed her head back. A soft moan escaped her as she ran her fingers through his thick hair, guiding his head back and leaning forward so her lips could meet his again. This time she kissed him hungrily, enjoying the roughness of his kiss as he savored the taste that was uniquely her. Zander deepened his kiss, ravishing her mouth as she returned his kiss with a fervor she'd never let herself experience before. Tess held nothing back and it warmed her heart that Zander was returning her kiss with the same passion and openness.

When they finally parted, both of them breathless, Zander's deep saucers stared into her sapphire ones as if silently asking if she wanted to go further. Tess gave a mischievous smile and then in one swift move, she quickly pulled the t-shirt over her head and tossed the garment to the floor.

Zander's mouth relaxed into a soft smile as he drank in the sight of her alabaster skin bathed in nothing but moonlight. He started to open his mouth but Tess put her finger over it, silencing him before she covered his mouth with her own and he pulled her down to the bed.

They both knew tomorrow everything would be different. They would be facing a battle that they may not win; one where one or both may not survive but in this moment none of that mattered. For tonight, they would lose themselves to each other and the moonlight. Tonight, Zander and Tess would live in the moment.


	11. Chapter 10: Risky Times

**A/N:** I know I have been on hiatius for a good little while now. I've just ben busy doing other things so I'm sorry this has taken so long. I promise the next chapter will not take as long. Thank you for reading.

**Risky Times**

Fiona sat alone in her maid's chambers staring down at the thin piece of parchment in her hands. The note had been delivered to her by one of the royal guards of The Palace, one who pretended to be on Kivar's side while carrying out tasks for The Resistance.

The mission was risky, even more so than the last time she'd helped the reincarnated queen but she felt and The Resistance agreed that it was worth the risk. The note confirmed what they'd already discussed within the safety of their secret compound. A member of The Resistance would be among the group in the room with Kivar when he made the transport to Earth. It wouldn't be easier but they knew they had enough allies within The Palace walls to make it happen. Fiona had volunteered first but Viala suggested it be a guard in Kivar's army and the majority agreed.

It was decided then that Cravin would be the one to complete the mission. He'd been a guard in The Royal Arms under General Rath but had convinced Kivar shortly after the take over that he took orders from The King, regardless of who it was. He'd worked in Kivar's army ever since, feeding private information to The Resistance in the process.

Fiona looked at the note once again before crumbling it in her hand and turning it into ash, leaving no evidence of their plan. She picked up a mimeograph taken of Tess and placing a power amplification stone over it, cupped them both in her hands and taking a deep breath, concentrating on reaching the hybrid queen's dreams.

Reaching through the vast space and entering into someone's dream state was not an easy feat but after about twenty minutes of edging through the darkness, Fiona finally came to Tess' aura and entered her mind swiftly with little resistance.

_Once Fiona was inside she saw Tess pushing a young boy on a swing set and assumed that must be what the baby she helped escape grew up to look like. He smiled as he turned to a young girl who was swinging on the seat next to him, whose face she could not see._

"_Tess," Fiona called as she approached the happy scene._

_Tess turned around. "Fiona," she embraced her. "Are you okay?"_

"_I'm fine," she stepped back. "I talked to my mother and The Resistance and they're all in."_

"_I will forever be indebted to you and everyone else who is willing to put their selves at risk for my son," Tess said gratefully._

"_We're happy to do it," Fiona paused briefly. "Zan is the heir and he must be protected at all costs. You and your son symbolize hope for the future and we will fight for that."_

_Tess nodded, grateful to have them on her side once again. "When is it happening?"_

_"We calculated he should be taken possession of his chosen body around 2pm Earth's Pacific Time period," she answered. "We will make out move about 2:20 pm so be ready." _

"_We will be," the blonde squeezed her hand in appreciation. "Thank Viala and everyone else for me."_

"_I will," she nodded. "I have to go now." Fiona smiled at her friend and her queen. "Good luck Your Majesty."_

"_And good luck to all of you," Tess returned the smile as her friend faded away._

* * *

Zander gazed down at the slumbering beauty that lay beside him. He couldn't help but note how angelic she looked bronzed in the rays of sunlight that filtered in through the blinds. He'd been watching her for about an hour now, unable to bring himself to interrupt her last peaceful moments of sleep before the trials of the day began. At this point he'd memorized every line and curve of her face, every subtle difference she possessed that Ava hadn't, and every face she made as she slept.

Tess' eyes fluttered before opening slowly. "Hey," she breathed out, "Morning."

"Morning," he repeated as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "How did you sleep?"

"Surprisingly well," she looked up at him. "Fiona came to me; everything's a go."

"Good," he nodded. "She gave you a time?"

"Kivar should be on earth around two o'clock this afternoon," Tess answered. "We should tell the others; have you been up long?"

"No," he lied, not wanting to tell her how he'd watched her sleep and burden her with what he'd come to realize as he watched her. _Now just isn't the time._

"I should…" her eyes shifted to the door. "Then we'll talk to the others."

"Go and get ready," he kissed her lips softly. "I'll see you in the living room."

Tess nodded and then quickly hopped out of bed, making her way to the door before turning around. "Thank you for last night." She flashed a smile before leaving as quietly as she'd come in the night before.

Zander watched as the door shut behind her and exhaled deeply. He wasn't sure how it had happened but in these last few weeks he'd learned to let his guard down with her in a way he never had before, not even with Ava and this morning as he watched her sleep, he had finally allowed himself to admit it. "I'm in love with her."

* * *

Cina snuggled back into Barbas' arms as they stared out into the morning sky. She'd come out onto the deck as soon as she awoke and he had joined her soon after. They hadn't been able to have many of these quiet moments since he'd arrived and Cina hopped this wouldn't be their last. She inhaled deeply, smelling the salt in the wind as a gust of cool air breezed over them.

"You don't have to do this," Barbas spoke softly into her hair.

She turned back to look at him. "Do what?"

"Come with us to face Kivar," he replied as he stroked her wind blown hair. "You could stay here or go check with that Estel woman Tess was staying with."

"Tess called Estel last night and she is fine," Cina pursed her lips slightly. "What's this about?"

"You," he said simply. "Kivar is dangerous."

"Is that supposed to be something new you've learned because I already knew that," she leaned to the side to get a better look at his face. "He'll be no more dangerous here then he was on Antar and we survived that."

"No, we died," he argued. "We were just lucky we were brought back."

"Either way we did survive because we are alive now," Cina countered.

"And I want you to stay that way," Barbas replied. "If anything ever happened to you Cina…" he couldn't finish the rest but he knew she knew what he meant.

"Then don't let anything happen to me," she gave a soft laugh before her face turned more serious. "Hey come on, don't tell me you've lost your confidence." She looked in his eyes. "You can do this. You're smart and strong and resourceful and this time we all know what Kivar's about." She breathed in deeply and exhaled. "And I trust you; I trust you with my life. You always come through and I have no doubt that you will this time too." She'd managed to erase her own doubts as she spoke.

Barbas laughed at her tenacity. "You're pretty smart yourself," he nodded. "And strong and resilient and I love you."

"Good because I love you." She turned to kiss him softly but deeply. "And we've got Tess, Zander, and Kal and their all strong too. We'll be fine."

"I know," he replied before turning as he heard his phone ringing from inside. "It could be Rhia."

"I'll get it then," Cina quickly made her way inside and picked up the cell phone on the table near the hallway entrance. "Rhia," she caught a glimpse of Tess exiting Zander's room and walking down the hallway. "Yeah okay…Hotel La Jolla at the Shores," she nodded as she jotted down the address. "We'll let you know…bye." Cina hung up the phone and walked back to the deck.

"What did she say?" he sat up.

"Just to let her know when we'd be there and that she's pinpointed the location now," Cina replied with a faraway look in her eyes.

"That's it?" Barbas studied her for a moment. "You look pleased about something; what is it?"

"You'll never guess who I just saw creeping out of Zander's room," she grinned, then answered before he could guess. "It was Tess," her excitement dwindled as she watched his face grow serious. "What?"

"This is not a good thing Cina," he shook his head.

"What?" she scrunched her face. "Why?"

"Oh I don't know Cina, maybe because we're in the middle of something here and now isn't the time," he answered. "Or how about it's too soon?"

"It's never too soon for love Barbas," she countered.

"And who are they in love with?" He asked, "Each other or the other versions of them?" He shook his head. "We are in the middle of something big and we have to be prepared, we can't just risk it all now. We can't have either of them getting too emotional and letting that get in the way."

"But they were already emotionally involved, I know you could see it in their eyes," she retorted. "And now we face the possibility of someone not making it, how could they not act on that?" Cina replied. "You remember King Zan and Queen Ava; how they fell in love so quickly."

"Yes I do," Barbas said. "It's like history repeating itself."

"And what is so wrong with that?" Cina asked.

"What's wrong is that I remember what happened next," Barbas exhaled deeply. "They both died."

* * *

Tess stood alone in her room, waiting for Kal to get back with the SUV they'd be using to head to La Jolla. Tess had gathered everyone together to tell them what Fiona said when she visited her dream.

They'd come to the decision that the granilith was only to be used as a last resort in exchange for Zan if something went wrong with Kivar being pulled back to Antar. If that occurred, Zander would be the one to take Kivar to the location where Tess had hidden the granilith's power source to make sure Kivar would not just kill Tess after he got what he wanted and take Zan anyways.

The whole plan was risky but with a little faith and tenacity, Tess was sure they'd get her son back while still holding on to the granilith. Still, she couldn't help but be a little nervous.

"Hey," Cina stepped inside, leaving the door cracked open. "It's almost go time."

"Yeah," Tess exhaled deeply. "We're going to win; we have to."

"I know. You don't have any doubts do you?" the brunette asked, then smiled. "Not with the four of us backing you, right?"

"No," she shook her head. "I mean I'm a little worried but I'm confidant. I would do anything to protect my son and I think you all would too."

"And we have The Resistance on Antar helping us too," Cina smiled softly. "And Zander would do anything for you," she paused. "The way he volunteered to go with Kivar to the granilith if we need to go that route."

"Well hopefully we won't," Tess replied. "There's no telling what Kivar would do to him once it was handed over."

"You really care about him don't you?" Cina pried. "Are you in love with him Tess?"

Tess blinked hard, taken back by the question. "What; where did that come from?"

"I saw you coming out of his room this morning," she said smiling.

Tess raised an eyebrow. "Were you always this nosey?"

"Its part of my charm," she laughed. "So," she pressed. "Are you in love with him?"

"I think its way too early for that," Tess crossed her arms over her chest and walked towards the window, pausing to look out of it.

"You're not just trying to replace Max with Zander," Cina stepped closer to her, "are you?"

"No, of course not." Tess exhaled deeply. "If you had asked me a couple years ago about Max I would've said…" she shook her head.

"Go on," Cina said, neither of them noticing he shadow approaching the doorway.

"That Max is the love of my life and there will never be anyone else that I could or would love like that; that I'll wait as long as it takes to be with him," Tess turned around and then squinted at the crack as she watched a shadow pass. "Is someone outside the door?"

Cina opened the door as Tess put up her arm, ready to fight if there was a problem. The brunette looked down the hall and then turned back and whispered. "It was just Zander. I think he was just heading to the kitchen." She shut the door. "I don't think he heard anything."

Tess nodded.

"So," Cina got back to the topic at hand. "And if I were asking you now?"

Tess exhaled deeply. "Max will always have a place in my heart but he has moved on and it's time I did too," she replied. "I never thought it would be possible because of who I am but Zander gets it," she motioned to her imaginary baggage. "He gets all of it. I don't have to hide who I am with him and that's something I've never experienced."

She peered at the blonde in front of her. "Even with Max?"

A small laugh escaped the hybrid queen. "Almost more with Max than a human because he was so afraid to be alien, so how could I possibly be myself with him? I tried to teach him but…" she let the rest of the sentence hang in the air.

"Liz," Cina supplied for her.

"It wasn't just her," Tess replied. "He spent so much energy, so much time convincing himself that being human was good and being alien was bad," she paused for a moment. "Liz was the perfect human girl, I was alien and that scared him; our connection from the past scared him."

"But that must have changed because you had Zan," Cina looked at the other alien expectantly. "Right?"

"It was short lived," Tess scoffed. "Everything happened so fast. I got pregnant the first and only time we were together and we decided to go back to Antar because I, with the help of Loni's mind tricks, convinced him that Zan couldn't survive here," she bit at the corner of her lip, frustrated about the past. "The next thing I know Liz bursts in and tells Max that I killed Alex. And with everything Loni implanted in my head, I thought I had."

"Oh Tess," Cina sighed.

"The minute those words were out of her mouth that was it." Tess said, remembering that day in the pod chamber as if it were yesterday. "It was over. He immediately took her side without any hesitation." She closed her eyes tightly for a moment, stopping the tears that were threatening to form. "I would've forgiven him anything because he was my husband but him…" she shook her head. "As I flew away to Antar and our enemies pregnant with _his_ child, I saw him holding her in his arms, probably proclaiming his undying love, devotion, and support."

"I can't imagine how you must have felt," Cina looked at her friend sympathetically.

"The hurt; the pain I felt in that moment is something I can't begin to explain," Tess inhaled deeply. "But I got over it and I did what I had to do to focus on my child and to protect my child."

"And now Zander wants to protect you," Cina gave a half smile.

"Yes he does," Tess smiled as well. "He has supported me and stood by me both physically and emotionally in a way Max never did," she breathed out. "Does part of my connection to Zander stem from our past on Antar? Probably, but that doesn't change what Zander and I feel for our present selves either." Tess continued, "I know Zander will always care about Ava just like I'll always care about Max but we care about each other too, so much. I never thought I'd ever take this kind of risk with my heart again but I know I could love him and I know he could love me."

"Good," Cina replied. "Then I'm happy for you, for both of you."

"Now all we have to do is defeat Kivar and then Zander and I can take it from there," Tess replied.

"We will," Cina nodded confidently. "We will."

* * *

Zander poured himself some juice and drank it down quickly. He couldn't get Tess' words out of his mind. _Max is the love of her life and she'll never love anyone else like him. _Sadly, he knew what she meant. He had never felt this way about anyone, not even Ava. He'd loved Ava from the moment they broke out of their pods but he had never been in love with her. Zander had always felt like there was someone else out there for him and when he'd met Tess, he finally thought he'd found her. _But I was wrong; I've risked everything and I was wrong._

"Hey Zander," Barbas walked into the kitchenette area. "Kal back yet?"

"Not yet," he answered stonily.

"Something on your mind?" he inquired, hoping things between him and Tess hadn't gone south already. They just couldn't afford anything happening to throw them off.

"I'm fine," Zander said, slamming the glass in his hand on the counter.

"Is this about Tess?" Barbas paused, and then continued when Zander squinted at him, his eyes hardened. "Cina saw her coming out of your room this morning."

"And," Zander walked away from his friend, heading towards the living room.

"Do you think that was wise?" Barbas followed him. "We can't afford…"

"I will not let it compromise this mission," Zander cut him off, then exhaled deeply and shook his head. "She was missing Max; that was it."

"She told you that?" Barbas asked, eyebrow raised.

"Look," Zander's voice was agitated. "That doesn't matter now; what's important is saving Zan and protecting both Earth and Antar."

Barbas nodded and for a moment neither of them spoke. "It wasn't about you missing Ava though, was it?" His voice was sympathetic. "It was more than that, wasn't it?"

"Zander, Barbas," Kal was suddenly standing behind them. "Get Tess and Cina, it's time to go face Kivar."


	12. Chapter 11: Tug Of War

**A/N:** So here it is... the finally face Kivar. Hope ou enjoy reading and it and don't be too shy to review. **:)**

**Tug Of War**

The ride to La Jolla was primarily quiet although there had been some chit chat and going over the plan again to make sure everyone was on the same page. Otherwise they'd all sat back, listening to the music and the silence that was their own thoughts. Tess watched Zander stare out the window, looking at the scenery that seemed to stream by.

"Hey," she looked around the front passenger seat at Zander. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," his eyes shifted to her for a moment before returning to the road ahead.

Tess studied him for a moment, taking note of the stiffness of his jaw and realizing the softness in his eyes when he looked at her was now gone. "What's wrong?" she whispered softly. "Is it…"

"Everything is going to be fine," he cut her off. "You'll have Zan and you'll go back to your life and I'll go back to mine."

"What do you mean?" her voice was still low. "This morning you said…"

"I changed my mind," he cut her off again.

"This is it," Kal's voice got everyone's attention. "This is where Kivar will…"

"Beam in," Cina laughed. "We should look around; make sure there are no surprises."

"Agreed," Zander replied before getting out of the vehicle with everyone else following suit.

After the perimeter was checked and the key points of everything went over, they got into their positions and awaited Kivar and Rath's separate arrivals, unseen.

Tess looked up at the sky, noticing it appeared more still than usual, as if the expanse of light blue that usually seemed to go on for eternity only ended a few feet above them. And even though Tess and the others knew they had all been past that blue sky, it appearing to have an end gave her an eerie feeling.

As the uneasiness washed over her, she suddenly felt the air become stale and the cool breeze that had been drifting in from the seafront had ceased. They all looked up at the sky as a small area began to swirl around above them and tiny bolts of blue electricity started to form and gather into a luminescent orb. The sky rumbled, as if in protest of the portal that was ripping its way through it.

Then, as if out of no where, a man appeared from around the corner and walked towards the floating ball of light, staring up in awe, Tess wanted to go to the man, wanted to stop him before it was too late but she knew it already was; he was Kivar's vessel and it was obvious the process had already begun.

As he stepped directly underneath the shiny blue sphere, a light emanated around it and shot out to the ground in thin bars, forming a cage of energy around the man. Suddenly the ground began to tremble as a bright light rushed out of the dark haired man, and when it ceased the sky returned to normal.

The man stood for a moment, basking in the rays of the single yellow sun, arms straight out as he breathed in the warm salty air. He pumped his fist for a moment, staring at his own movements, before finally speaking out into the air. "This will do quite well."

"I knew you'd be pleased Sir," Nicholas walked up behind him. "How do you feel?"

"Exhilarated," he smirked sinisterly. "Where is Rath?" He turned to his second in command.

"That freak's not here yet," Nicholas sneered. "I hate having to work with that defunct general."

"Well we won't have to deal with him much longer," Kivar spoke through the body he'd taken possession of and then looked pointedly at Nicholas. "And should I remind you that we wouldn't have to deal with him at all had _you_ gotten to the child first, would we?"

"I'm sorry Your Majesty," Nicholas apologized. "I had no idea Tess was alive and had the boy."

"None of that matters now," Kivar said. "All that matters is that we get the child and take him back to Antar, along with a few other matters."

"And that's why I'm here," Rath strolled towards them alone.

"You're here childless?" Kivar gave an amused laugh before his face turned serious. "If your intention was to anger me than you've succeeded." His eyes darkened as he threw a low voltage energy ball at the Rath.

The mohawk man stumbled back, barely able to stay on his feet. "Hey man…"

"If you do not give me the child now this will be your last moment on the planet general," Kivar said calmly.

"You get the kid as long as I get my reward," Rath crossed his arms over his chest. "And if you attack me again…"

"You'll do what?" Nicholas looked at Rath as if he were inferior. "We know your terms; you want to go back to Antar and Kivar is in the position to make that happen in exchange for Tess' son."

"So we have a deal?" Rath gave a slight smile.

"If that's all you want," Nicholas peered at him. "You will have no power there and will return and live as any other citizen, under Kivar's rule. If you do not follow Kivar's laws…"

"I got it," Rath interrupted. "So..."

"So there is no deal with no child," Nicholas spoke.

"And _I_ see no child," Kivar looked around mockingly.

The duplicate general pulled a cell phone out of his pocket and quickly dialed a number. "Bring him," he spoke into the phone and then hung it up, returning it to his pocket, and looking up at Kivar. "They're bringing him now; it'll only be a minute."

Within a few moments, two men and a women approached them, the latter carrying a scared looking Zan. He wriggled against her grip, his eyes wide with fear and his cheeks stained by dried tears.

"My baby," Tess whispered as Zander took hold of her hand, a silent reminder that this tug of war would all be over soon.

"There is my new son," Kivar laughed.

"So now that the brat's here," Rath turned towards Kivar. "When do we leave?"

"We?" Nicholas repeated. "Kivar will not be taking all of you."

"We are aware of that," the woman carrying Zan spoke.

"Good," the Skin king replied. "Give the child to Nicholas and he will contact you when I am ready to leave."

"Contact," Rath furrowed his brows. "How long you planning on staying here? Why ain't we leaving now?"

"Because there is still the matter of Avalena," Kivar rested his chin in the nook of his hand, gently squeezing it with his thumb and forefinger. "She has something I want." He looked up at Rath. "Do you know where to find her?"

"You mean Tess right," Rath paused momentarily. "What I'd like to find her is dead."

"If you attempt to kill her before I get what I want, I will make sure you suffer the same painful fate you did on Antar; am I making myself clear?" He watched the hybrid nod, "Good." Kivar looked to Nicholas. "Find her; I want her brought to me immediately!"

"Calm down Kivar," Tess said as she and Zander stepped out from behind the shrubbery where they'd been watching. "I am already here."

"And with a friend," he smirked.

"Several," she smiled as Kal, Cina, and Barbas joined them.

"Zan-Zander…I," Rath stuttered.

"He's from your set," Nicholas laughed as he looked between the duplicate king and his betrayer. "Looks like he's not dead after all, huh champ?" He shot a look at Zander. "At least, not yet."

"You always were a failure general," Kivar looked at him in disgust.

"Zander," the duplicitous general was shocked. "How did you…"

"I'm growing tired of your reunion," Kivar spoke vehemently. "You want something from me Avalena and I want something from you."

"Her name is Tess," Zander corrected, his voice just as forceful as Kivar's.

"Well this is interesting," the Skin king peered at the blonde hybrid. "I see you've worked your _magic_ on him as well."

"Shut up," she squinted at him, her sapphire blue eyes stabbing through him like icy daggers.

"Does that mean you've slept with all the kings of Antar then?" his laugh was venomous.

"You son of a …" Tess squeezed her first, forcing her powers to stay at bay. Everything had to be timed to perfection.

"Does the truth hurt?" he said coolly, enjoying her reaction.

"Not as much as you're going to," she shot back. "I am warning you Kivar, give me back my son!"

"Give me mine!" the dark haired man yelled back.

The minute those words were out of his mouth, everything seemed to go silent as Tess stared at the manipulative smile that formed across his mouth. She could tell by the way he stared at her that he was waiting for some huge reaction from her but she said nothing, even though she could feel everyone's eyes on her. He was a master manipulator; one who could lie effortlessly yet make you question whether or not you actually knew the truth. And now he was using that poisoned tongue of his to make those who stood with Tess, doubt her.

"What is he talking about?" Kal finally broke the silence, saying what Tess was sure everyone else was thinking.

"He's crazy," she answered simply. "You have no son Kivar; Zan is my child."

"Mommy," Zan wriggled within his captor's grasps.

"Its okay baby," she said calmly, then looked pointedly at the woman holding him. "Give me my son."

"Don't move," Rath pointed at the brunette.

"You give me what I want and he's yours," Kivar smiled sinisterly at Tess. "Or don't your friends know what you're hiding?"

"You're not getting it until Zan is given back to Tess," the duplicate king replied sternly.

"Well," Kivar shot a look at Nicholas. "I guess the easy way is out then." He looked at Zander and suddenly threw a bright blue energy ball at him.

Zander quickly deflected it with his energy shield, causing the energy ball to fly back, hitting Nicholas. As the man child flung back into the grass, he flung his arm and sent Tess flying backwards as Kivar attacked Zander again.

Soon more fights broke out. One of the skins with Rath suddenly attacked Barbas as Kal used his powers to fling the other male skin into a nearby tree. Rath joined the fight as well, using his powers to knock Cina to the ground as Kivar and Zander continued to exchange energy blows back and forth.

The brunette carrying Zan stepped back, keeping herself and the small child out of harms way as the rest of them ensued in battle.

Nicholas was back on his feet almost immediately and began pulling Tess towards him with what seemed like an invisible rope. She turned over, digging her heels and palms into the grass as she was continually pulled towards the young boy, his strength vastly exceeding his stature. Just as he was raising his arm back, albeit to attack her with the energy ball that had grown within his hand, he was suddenly hit in the chest with a bolt of green electric energy, tossing him backwards.

Nicholas fell hard to the ground as Zander attacked him again, allowing Tess to catch a breather. She returned to her feet just as Kivar was moving towards them, and taking a deep breath, created a mindwarp of fire all around the Skin King. Kivar flung his arms around wildly, hurriedly trying to put out the flames that only he could see.

Rath continued to attack Cina, knocking her over and over to the ground, her body becoming weakened from the brutal attack. She tried to blast him in return but it only made him stumble before he continued his relentless attack. She heard him laugh wickedly before he kicked her repeatedly and in that moment, she wondered if she'd survive. As he pulled his foot back to kick her again, she grabbed it with all the strength she had left and yanked at him. Rath fell backwards with a thud and she was relieved to see Kal finishing off the skin he'd been fighting with and hurrying her way, flinging Rath into the nearby gazebo, before helping her up. His body crashed through the wood, causing debris and part of the roof to fall on top of him.

Tess continued to stare at Kivar, expanding the fire around him to reach to where Nicholas was as well. Zander claps hands with her, allowing his energy to funnel through her as The Skin King and his trusted second stood in the middle of the fire she'd created from her mind, now visible to everyone. The flames enclosed around them slowly as her breathing slowed. The skin fighting Barbas tried to attack her from behind but was thwarted by a green shield that seemed to be radiating around the reincarnated queen and the duplicate king.

The ground suddenly began to shake and the remaining skin quickly scurried away from the scene, fearing what was coming next. The shaking increased and Cina found herself stumbling as she walked over to the brunette holding Zan. The woman took a cursory glance around before handing her the child without a fight, and running away from the scene before her.

The air stilled again as the sky began to swirl up above and a ball of light formed in the cyclone's center. Barbas immediately went to Cina's side, steadying her as the earth beneath them shook. Tess finally opened her eyes as the mind warp dissipated and a beam of light washed over Kivar, ripping him upwards.

"What's going on?" Kivar yelled. "Nicholas!" He grabbed at him frantically.

"I don't know," Nicholas tried to draw back from his grasps, fearful of Kivar pulling him into the unknown. "Let go Sir!"

The sky thundered as it darkened, the light sucking Kivar and the boy he held in his grasp back into the wormhole he'd come out of.

"Avalena!" Kivar yelled. "Where is…"

"What's happening?" Rath ran towards them, ready to attack Tess but Kal quickly flicked his wrist, tossing the mohawked general into the light as well. "What the hell?" Rath yelled as he rose inside the light. "What is this?"

"Passage home," Zander laughed.

"This isn't over Tess," Kivar yelled. "Do you hear me, this isn't…"

A bright light suddenly emitted from the hole as it closed, the aftershock knocking them all to the ground.

"Mommy," Zan was the first one up as he ran towards Tess.

"Zan," she cried as she scooped him up in her arms. "Oh, I missed you so much. I love you." She squeezed him tightly. "I love you."

"I love you too Mommy," Zan buried his head in her shoulder as Tess cried, never wanting to let him go again.

She glanced around, noticing Cina in Barbas' arms and Kal speaking to Zander by a tree, and then turned her attention back to the little boy in her arms. "Are you okay; did they hurt you?"

He shook his head. "Can we go home now?"

"Yes baby," she kissed his forehead. "We can go home now." She looked up. "Thank you, thank you all for helping me." Her eyes looked over each one of them and noticed one person was missing. "Zander?" She stood up, Zan still in her arms.

Cina and Barbas both turned behind them.

"Where is he?" the petite blonde asked.

"I'm sorry Tess," Kal answered. "But Zander's gone."


	13. Epilogue

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long to get the last part up. I wrote it before but then when I was reading it before I posted it I didn't like it so I basically scraped it and wrote it again so here it is. the final part to this stroy. I hope you all enjoy it.

**Dedicated to my father who always belived in me artistically. I'll see you in forever.  
**

**Epilogue**

Tess stood silently, dressed in an oversized white button up shirt, as she looked out of her bedroom window at the horizon. It was beautiful outside today; the weather was warm and the leaves of the trees danced gently in the dry breeze. She had come to love Arizona just as she had Texas. When she returned to Lubbock, Estel had already packed their belongings, and selling her land to her neighbors, they made their way to their new home. Estel thought it was best for them to leave Lubbock behind for their own safety and Tess had agreed, even though part of her felt guilty for uprooting Estel.

It had been almost a year since Kivar had come to earth to claim her son; a year since he'd shouted it wasn't over before he disappeared into what looked like oblivion and part of her was still haunted but that and the secret she'd kept.

Although it wasn't her secret alone anymore. She had shared it with Zander and with Estel once she'd returned. She often wondered if Kal, Cina, and Barbas had doubts about her but to this day, none of them had asked her about the son Kivar spoke of. That day she had said Kivar was crazy and that he had no son; that was the truth. Kivar had no son but a daughter; that was another story.

Tess turned back to look at her unmade bed before her gaze drifted back to the window and she thought of Zander and where he could be.

"Hey," a familiar male voice spoke as she felt his arms wrap around her from behind. "What are you thinking about?"

"You," she looked back at Zander, remembering.

"_What do you mean he's gone?" Tess turned to Kal. "Gone where?" _

"_I don't know," the shapeshifter replied. "He just said he had to go."_

_Tess immediately started running as fast as her feet could carry her, still holding her son, as she ran towards the parking lot where they'd left their van. "Zander!" she yelled as she saw him in the distance preparing to get into some unknown vehicle. "Stop!"_

_Zander turned around and watched as the petite blonde with the child in her arms ran up to him. His tawny saucers stared into her blue one, her emotions spilling through them. That was all it took._

"I'm glad you found me," he pressed a kiss into her hair. "I will never leave you again, you know that, right?"

"I know." She nodded. "And this is my promise of that," she lifted her left hand, her ring glistening in the sunlight that shone through the window.

They had gotten married three short months after the whole ordeal with Kivar and even though Tess knew by normal standards it was too fast, for them it felt completely right.

"So," she turned around. "Where have you been?"

"I went to get the paper," he replied. "I saw Serena on her way out for her morning run."

"She's always trying to get me to run with her," Tess shook her head and laughed. "I told her Saturdays are for sleeping in."

They'd met Serena, their intelligent but quirky friend, the day they moved into their new house and she and Tess had hit it off quickly. Tess loved having a friend, a human friend, that had nothing to do with the alien war and she relished the normalcy that Serena's friendship had brought to her life.

"She mentioned you invited her and her nephew to dinner tonight," Zander said. "Did you tell…"

"I told Barbas and Cina to be on their best behavior," she smiled, interrupting him. "No alien talk at dinner."

"Well it's a long time till dinner," he whispered in her ear before pulling her back to bed and kissing her deeply.

"I love you," she stroked his face before they both turned; startled from the sudden thud they felt at the foot of the bed.

"Wake up!" Zan yelled happily. "Grandma's making pancakes." He looked between his mother and Zander.

"Rain check?" Tess raised an eyebrow at Zander before smiling at her son.

"Okay buddy," Zander tousled the boy's hair before getting out of bed and tossing him over his shoulder, carrying the giggling boy to the kitchen as Tess followed.

"Good morning sleepy heads," Estel beamed at them, flipping her famous blueberry pancakes on the flat skillet.

Tess sat down and smiled at the scene before her and thought to herself that her life was nearly perfect. She had her son back and she has a husband who adores her. She had a mother that accepted her completely. And later that afternoon, she would dine with friends she cared about and who cared bout her. There was only one thing she could think of that would make her life complete.

And though she knew that there was a very big possibility that Kivar would come back and that he may threaten her happiness and her world once again, most likely when she least expected it, she was not afraid to face him. She would not cower or live in fear over what she could not predict. After all, look what the unexpected had brought into her life. It had given her friends, it had given her a mother, but mostly, the unexpected had given her love.

That night Tess would dream about that one thing, that one person who would make her life complete.

"_Fiona," she turned around from the waterfall in her dream as she felt the woman enter her dream._

"_I thought it was time you were reunited," the Antarian woman said, looking down at the small blonde girl who held her hand._

_Tess grinned widely as her eyes swelled with happy tears. "Iselda," she knelled down as the small girl ran into her open arms and then looked up at Fiona. "Thank you."_

_Tess held Iselda tightly and then pulled back to look into the brilliant blue eyes that were so much like her own._

Yes, Tess thought as she smiled in her sleep. The unexpected had brought her quite a lot.


End file.
